Detective Kagome
by rondo23
Summary: A crossover of Inuyasha/Kuroshitsuji/Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. What can a famous young Detective, as Kagome, do when 2 demons are after her to become their mate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome, I need you to solve a mystery that's happening in a restaurant in England." Sesshomaru said to Kagome on a chair behind a desk in big office.

He looks to be 21 years old even though he is _way _older than that, white long hair that stopped below his butt and has golden colored eyes. He wore a black business suit, with a white undershirt under it and a black tie.

As for Kagome she looks to be 10 even though she is 12 years old, long black raven hair that also stopped below her butt and has big aqua blue eyes. She wore a light dress to compliment her eyes that has a white ribbon around her waist, wore a white socks along and wore white shoes.

Kagome starred at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Yes, nii-sama" She said as she curtseyed and left to leave for England in a fast jet.

* * *

When she got to England she pulled out a cellphone from her dress pocket and dialed a number. The cellphone was a black IPhone, where you touch the screen.

_"Hello?"_ A voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Nii-sama, you did not identify the restuarant that I would be solving."

_"The restuarant you are looking for is called, 'Supreme S', understand?"_

"I understood" Kagome answered in the phone.

_"Good, before I forget there would be new detectives from Japan to solve it also."_

"Thank you for informing me of this information, Nii-sama."

_"Alright, now excuse me I have to do some paper work."_

Then the line was cut off.

Kagome put away the phone and began to walk through the side walk.

She was then infront of a restuarant that has a sign on top of the door that says, 'Supreme S'.

She saw a blond haired teenage girl and a tall man.

The teenager's hair stopped around her waist, has brown eyes, wearing a bright blue aristocrat's dress. She was reading a pedestal near the door with sparkles in her eyes.

The man has two colored hair, blond and chestnut brown, has green eyes and he wore a nice blue suit with a white scarf tied around his neck and stuffed into his jacket. He also wore a pair of leather gloves that were a chestnut brownish-red color.

"Good morning, are you the new detectives from Japan that are here to also solve this mystery?" Kagome asked catching both of their attention.

Before the blond girl could talk the tall man answered. "Indeed, this is my sensei, Yako Katsuragi and I'm Neuro Nougami, her assistant. I take it you are from Japan too." He said with a smile.

Kagome nodded then curtseyed. "Nice to meet you, I am Kagome Higurashi-Taishio and I am also here to solve this mystery."

Yako looked at her with a blush. 'She's so cute. She looks like a young model or like a cute life size doll.'

As for Neuro he looked at her curiously. He felt a pull between each other then he felt her energy around her lick his own energy. 'Her energy for some reason feels pure, clean.'

It then hit him as he began to smirk. 'A priestass? And a young one at that. Interesting.'

Right then two boys one blond that is a slight taller than the other boy who has dark blue hair, in aristocrat's suits, that seems to be 12 years old came toward them each having a butler behind each of them.

"Good morning" The blond boy said with a smile on his face, while the other one nodded.

Kagome nodded at both at them as Yako waved at them.

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is my butler, Claude Faustus." The blond said pointing at the butler behind him, who bowed a bit.

"Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." The other boy said also pointing at the other butler behind him, who also bowed a bit.

Kagome looked at them and she noticed that she has the same height as Ciel, so that means that Alois is a slight taller than her too. She also noticed that they have a hint of a demonic aura around them but still had a human aura. Their butlers has a huge amount of demonic aura around them along with the tall man, Neuro.

"This here is my sensei, Yako Katsuragi, high school girl detective. I'm her assistant Neuro Nougami." Neuro introduced with his hand on top of Yako's head.

Then they looked at Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi-Taishio, 12 years old, also a detective. You can all call me Kagome." She said calmly.

They looked at her in shock at what they heard, except for the 3 demons.

Neuro just smirked at her.

'She could become one of my slaves, that is if she could solve this mystery.'

Claude and Sebastian's eyebrows twitched at the little girl when they looked into her soul after seeing her pure white aura that surround Kagome.

'Her soul is pure, what is she?' Claude thought.

'Why is there a young priestass here in England?' Sebastian thought when he realized that she was a priestass after looking at her soul, but as he did that he felt a sudden pull towards her.

Alois sneered at this.

"Two girl detectives? That's preposterous! This has to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You have to be lying, pretty girls like you two tend to lie."

Yako looked down at her feet and blushed for being call pretty.

As for Kagome she ignored his compliment/insult and began to read the pedestal that Yako was reading before.

_'Bliss will envelop you, and you will gain the strength to win in all contests. Doubts will leave you, and success will knock on your door.'_

'What an interesting lie. Things like that don't happen all the time and yet there are people who believe in that.' Kagome looked at it for a few seconds before walking away and into the restuarant.

As she did so Yako clenched his fists tightly and looked up with a determined gleam in her chocolate eyes, "I will solve this mystery." she declared.

Kagome took a glance back at her and saw her following behind her with her assistant's help by grabbing her head and walked. She then saw Ciel and the others coming as well.

While they went into the restuarant Sebastian and Claude stopped for a moment to have a quick talk.

"Who would have thought that someone of his ilk would come here?" Claude said.

"Indeed, but not only that a priestass has come too." Sebastian commented, they both began to walk toward their master.

'A priestass? So that is what she is, this is my first time seeing a priestass.'

"I wonder if they have a motive of being here other than solving this case?" Sebastian said.

Claude just nodded as he looked at Kagome's back.

* * *

A guide guided them to the kichen area so they would meet their client.

"Ahh! It's beginning to smell really good!" Yako said in a cheering attitude.

Kagome ignored them and continued to observe the area around her.

They entered into the kitchen to see chefs yelling at each other, cooking, spicing, cutting, taking up orders and other things.

The guide then informed them. "This is the main kitchen. Besides this one, there are two personal kitchens."

From out of the steam a smiling chef came out. He had long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and a kindly look. "Owner!" The guide exclaimed.

"What a surprise, you must be the nobles and the detectives I heard so much about." The owner said. He bowed respectively, "My deepest apologies for having you specially come here. I am the owner chef of this establishment, Shirota." He introduced himself.

"This kitchen is really spacious, isn't it?" Alois commented peering around the busy workplace. "And there are even personal kitchens?"

"Yes... Only a select few may prepare the main dishes here. Which is why two kitchens have been set aside for the chief and myself." Shirota gestured to a silhouette of a man working on a soup.

When Kagome saw it she was for some reason suspicious about it.

"That over there is my right-hand man, the chief chef of this restaurant, Unno. " Shirota smiled, "But, enough about this, let us talk in my office."

"Let's, I have a lot of questions about you're...problem." Ciel said as Alois smirked and followed.

Kagome walked behind them for she was observing the kitchen as much as she could.

Kagome thought of something then went into the office that they were heading to.

The nobles and detectives had their own couch to sit on, with their butlers and assistant by their side.

"Now, about the threatening letter?" Ciel said.

Shirota looked up, "This is it." he went into his desk and pulled out the letter.

Kagome stood up and began to read aloud for the others to hear it also.

"'This restuarant should not have existed. Before long, Heaven will unleash it's judgement.'"

"I thought is was a small prank at first," Shirota stood up from his seat. "but they kept arriving, so I couldn't simply ignore them anymore."

Kagome then asked. "Could I see the other letters you said that kept arriving?"

Shirota then pulled out more from his deask and pulled out a bunch of letters.

Kagome reed some out loud to the others.

'Heed my warnings or else.' 'You should close this restaurant if you know what's good for you.' and other things like that.

"It would seem the first one is either a prank as you said or someone from another restuarant threatening this place for they themself felt threatened at the thought it being above their statues." She said as she thought.

"And the other letters?" Ciel questioned.

"Someone else wrote it who also detest this place and started after the first letter for the restuarant to think that the same person is sending it to them."

"How do you know they are from different people instead of the same person?" Sebastian questioned.

"The first letter sounded like it was a rival against this restaurant. As for the others they sound as if they have a different motive as if they dispise this place or someone who works here." Kagome explained then added. "Or someone who own's this place." She said as she secretly looked at Shirota. Kagome saw his eyes widened then narrowed his eyes at her. When she looked at the others, everyone, except the demons, eyes widened a bit at how she sounded like a professional.

When Ciel got out of his shock he then said, "I will call up my connections with the Scotland Yard. For now, we will have personnel patrol here several times a day." suddenly there was a crashing sound and a high pitched scream. Immediately everyone sprinted to the kitchen where the scream originated.

Except for Kagome and Neuro, who just walked.

"You are quite like a professional detective." Neuro complimented.

"I _am_ a professional detective." Kagome said plainly.

"Quite young for a girl like you to be doing these kinds of things."

"What do you mean by 'a girl like me' exactly? You mean for my age or me being a priestass?" She said calmly.

"Both" Neuro said with a smirk.

'She is quite alert and smart too.'

When they were in the kitchen where the scream was originated. They saw a female chef cowering in fear and shock. A cooking pot filled with boiling soup spilled on the floor, as steam filled the air.

Was it blood or the cooking tomatoes and tomato soup that were spattered all over the corpse of chief chef Unno?

Kagome walked near the corpse and examined it. Some people were amazed that a girl was getting near the body of a victim.

She saw a wound that was on his left shoulder.

"He has a blunt wound on his left shoulder. The person who did this must have done it from behind and from how deep it looks to be, the person had done it with enormous force to have done that to a human being." Kagome noted.

* * *

Back to the office after the body was taken to the hospital.

"The victim is chief chef of this restaurant, Unno Kouji." Sebastian reported. "He was taken to the hospital immediately, but he appeared to have died instantly."

Claude then intervened. "The cause of death seems to have been a bludgeoning from behind with a blunt weapon."

Sebastian nodded, a slight rivalry starting with delivering observations. "It was carried out with amazing force, beyond what should be humanly possible. According to the testimony of the employees, after Mr. Unno entered his personal kitchen, he never left once."

Claude said. "No one entered his kitchen either."

"Time of incident...would be after we saw the victim and during the time we were chatting in the office. About ten minutes in. That's about all we know." Sebastian finished, flashing a victory smile at Claude who did not return it. "The back entrance was open, so the culprit probably fled through there."

'That wouldn't make sense. The culprit wouldn't leave a door opened carelessly or to even go out the back door in day light where people is a wake. It's possible that the cuprit is someone within the staff.'

Kagome continued to think.

Yako looked down, twirling her long blonde locks a bit.

The only ones to notice it was the three demons noticed and they had a surprise look on their faces. They didn't expect to see the emotionless priestass smirk let alone smile even if it was a bit.

"Please, catch that criminal!" Shirota exclaimed. "The thought of never being able to see Unno again...I...I..." he pressed his folded hands to his lips.

Alois stood up triumphal and boasted, "Do not fear any longer! I, Alois Trancy shall solve this mystery before any one else!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. Neuro smirked, "Well then, mistress. It's time for us to start our investigation as well." Neuro grabbed Yako's head and dragged her off.

Ciel and Alois both blinked and stared, what an odd action for an assistant.

* * *

The first scene to be investigated, was of course, was the crime scene, the private kitchen. Scotland Yard members were taking evidence and samples of the kitchen. Ciel was observing where the body was seen before he heard Yako squeal over a plate of duck breast.

"This-! This is the dish!" She swooned.

Alois stood over her shoulder with interest. "This is the dish, doesn't look like much...?"

"Yes! The ultimate dish that they say will bring success!" Yako cut aAlois as she had a bit of drool on the edge of his lips.

Shirota was leaning on the doorframe with a grin on his face.

'Why woulod he be grinning at a time like this?' Kagome thought as she looked at Shirota in suspicion. 'Unless this situation doesn't bother him.'

"Ms. Katsuragi is quite knowledgeable, it seems. That dish is-" before the chef could explain it, Yako cut him off.

"Roasted salted duck breast with lemon endive sauce!" Yako said in pure delight, her eyes glittering with hunger and admiration. The two nobles, even the Sebastian and Claude were slightly surprised and impressed on the teenage girl's knowledge of culinary. As for Kagome, she just starred at her.

Shirota gave an egotistical smirk.

Neuro was standing over the soupy red scene of the crime along with Kagome. "So good!" Yako cried. "I wonder how good it really is!"

"Do you want to try it?" Shirota asked with a kind looking face.

"Really? Is it _really _okay?"

"Hey, I should be allowed to have a taste too!"

"Of course Lord Trancy, Lord Phantomhive and Ms. Higurashi-Taishio can try some too. It'd be a waste to throw it away."

"Fine, just a bite." Ciel said while Alois walked to the bowl.

"I apologize, I'm here to investigate not to eat here, besides I already ate before I came here." Kagome said as she continued investigating.

Neuro looked at her impressed that she only cares about the case and not anything else.

While she investigated she had her ears wide open to listen if there is somrthing strange about the food.

Each noble took a fork and a piece of breast. Yako smiled, "It-tadakimasu~!" She exclaimed in Japanese. Neither British noble knew what it meant, yet went with it as each took a bite of their breast piece.

"Delicious!" Yako and Alois cried in unison.

Ciel nodded, licking his lips. "It is very good."

As they complimented Shirota's ego grew.

Kagome then saw something and walked to a chef near by and asked for disposable gloves and a couple of plastic bag.

The chef nodded and left.

"But..." Yako murmured looking at her fork. Shirota's ego bubble burst at the word 'but'.

"But what?" Alois asked rudely.

Yako continued, "Somehow, this is not cooked." the rest of the room looked at her. Neuro smirked, Yako had a very acute sense of taste. "This dish insults the concept of eating."

Everyone looked at her oddly.

Sebastian, Claude and Kagome's eyes darted to the now very pissed of chef Shirota. "Unreasonable!" Shirota yelled. He put a hand over his face. "A m-mere g-girl...n-no older than 16...I-I don't care if you are a duchess...insulting my cooking! You ill mannered brat!"

Yako turned to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to-"

"You two nobles are fired, get out of here!"

Ciel wanted to protest, they may've been his competition for solving this case, but firing them for just giving her opinion was unfair. Alois faked a sneer, waving goodbye to the unfortunate pair. Shirota marched into his private kitchen. "I'm going to prepare the ultimate dish now! All of you, stay out!"

Ciel was now very suspicious of Shirota. He was suspicious of everyone in the establishment, he had learned that from past cases.

"Oh too bad. You got him mad." Alois teased. "You're obstructing true detective work! Get out!"

The chef came back as fast as he could and gave the stuff to Kagome who thanked him.

Yako looked totally miserable and guilty. "Sorry," she bowed her head. The two left into the back room hall.

Kagome it happened she put on disposable gloves and picked up a tomato that looks like it had it's core ripped out by something and put it into a plastic bag.

Kagome ignored the nobles who chose to stay and continued working on the case.

Kagome thought hard of what Yako said about the dish. She then heard a clang along with a demonic aura. Kagome then had an idea of what it is after that, thanks to Sesshomaru teaching her about demons and other things.

Kagome then walked toward the spot where they saw Unno was standing on.

She looked at the tomato she put in the plastic bag. Kagome looked very carefully at the torn part of the tomato and kept thinking.

She then looked at the area around her and when she smelt raw tomato juice she looked up and saw a ripped rope in the ventilation fans and it being tied up around the fan.

* * *

Inside Shirota's private kitchen, Shirota was preparing his ultimate dish, a soup. The soup began to bubble, "Almost there." Shirota murmured to himself, "Very soon, my greatest creation will be born." he chuckled evilly.

The door opened, Kagome, Ciel and Sebastian, Alois and Claude, and even Yako and Neuro had returned to solve this mystery. "What business do you have?" Shirota asked rather rudely, glaring at Yako.

"Business?" Neuro echoed innocently. "Does that even need to be asked, Chef Shirota?" He shrugged causally. "We've discovered the identity of the culprit."

Ciel's visible eyes widened and stared at the duo. "What?" he seethed.

"Impossible! We have no lead!" Alois growled. Claude and Sebastian glared at Neuro dangerously. Shirota looked surprised and nervous.

Ciel noticed, his mouth slightly agape, Neuro's eyes changed to a hypnotic glowing green. He heard Neuro whisper to Yako, "Now, with that finger, point out the culprit!"

Yako's right arm twitched. Both demons and Kagome watched as green glowing energy, invisible to a human but visible to one of inhuman or demonic quality. In a zombie like moment, almost in slow motion, the arm rose. Time around Yako seemed to stop as her hand pointed. The face of a demonic bird glowed behind her it seemed as she raised his arm.

"**The culprit is…"**

She pointed right to Shirota.

**"you!"**

Ciel gave a puzzled look at the events, while Alois gave her an odd look. "What do you mean? How can he be the culprit? He has an alibi and everything!"

"Are you sure he has an alibi the _whole_ time?" Kagome questioned.

"W-what do you mean?" Alois said.

"It's true he has an alibi during our stay but how about before we came?" Kagome said. "I, Yako, Neuro, and renowned aristocratic detectives that serve the _Queen_ herself, aren't his witnesses then. There are indeed no better witnesses than these people, wouldn't you think." Kagome said with a hand covering her mouth from view to hid her smirk as she saw some reaction from a couple of people. "We did not actually see the victim alive, before he was _killed_."

"What are you talking about fool?" Alois argued. "We did see him. We saw him cooking that tomato soup when we were given the tour and introduced to the chef."

Kagome shook her head at his stupidity after moving her hand away from her mouth to show her small frown as she sighed. "Not exactly, we saw him standing. Isn't that right, Yako?"

"Y-yeah" Yako replied.

"The steam covered his characteristics and feature so we just saw his shadowy figure. After the incident amongst the boiled vegetables from the pot that were scattered on the floor, there was one tomato that was entirely uncooked. The split in that tomato looked very unnatural. That was the core of the trick, wasn't it?" Kagome said looking at Shirota.

She then stepped back so that Neuro could explain for her.

As she did so Kagome tugged onto Claude's sleeve drawing his attention.

She tugged him to follow her as she pointed at the room she was at. Claude raised an eyebrow but followed her.

When they were on the spot she was on before she pointed at the rope above him.

"Evidence"

Was what Kagome said to answer his quiet question.

Claude nodded in understanding and took it from the fan and then they went back to the room to where they were.

"We have them," Claude said, after Neuro explained what Yako thought happened with the unnatural tomato, returning from the second private kitchen, with Kagome behind him still holding the plastic bag that showed the uncooked tomato she found. "These ropes that were tied to the ventilation fans. They're also stained with what appears to be tomato juice."

"Ah, as expected from my Claude."

"And this is the uncooked tomato that was found on the floor with it's core pulled out from the rope Claude is holding." Kagome said.

'Ingenious...' Ciel's thoughts trailed off. 'So complicated...yet simple. How could someone think of it...but...but how did he do it? What's his proof, his murder weapon?'Ciel wondered.

Shirota turned off the flame on his oven. "But, can that constitute decisive evidence that _I_ am the culprit?"

"The culprit," Neuro piped up. He turned on his heel to a box of vegetables, and quickly looked through them all. Throwing the boxes he went through on the floor. "in order to conceal the time of death," he kneeled down to a cupboard and opened it. "probably killed the victim just prior to our arrival." He dug through the kitchen supplies. "In such a case, there should not have been enough time...to dispose of the weapon." He opened a drawer filled with rolling pins. He smirked, his eyes glowing bright green.

Alois and Ciel slightly gasped a bit at Neuro's discovery. He held up a bloodied rolling pin, "This is the murder weapon, isn't it?" Yako put a hand over her mouth, mouth agape.

Shirota turned his back. "So?"

Alois smirked. "Wow, already confessing to your crime? So readily too. I am impressed Yako, I didn't know you had such eyes of perception."

Yako blushed and scratched her nose. She wanted to tell them the truth, yet she wouldn't dare, her 'assistant' would have her head. Ciel rolled his eye at the blonde boy's obliviousness while Kagome shook her head once again at his stupity.

Shirota poured a ladle filled of his soup into a bowl. "That guy... He got in the way of my cooking. He didn't recognize the magnificence of these dishes." His tone angry and crazed like his eyes and face.

* * *

_"This stuff isn't the ultimate dish!" Unno shouted slamming his fist to the side on the soup bowl. He had tried his partner's soup, and obviously there was something wrong with it. "I even sent letter to the restaurant to warn you, but in the end, you won't listen to me."_

_Unno turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but there's no choice but to take my leave and go to the police."_

_Shirota turned, "it can't be helped then." His eyes insane; he took up a rolling and crept behind Unno who was walking to the door. "Especially since I trusted you..." he raised the rolling pin high, "I also think it's unfortunate!"_

_**BAM!**_

* * *

Yako clenched her fist, speaking up. "I just can't understand it! I can't understand the reason for that dish, or the reason for killing people!"

"You people wouldn't understand the the splendor of this."

Ciel then stepped forward. "What exactly...is the secret in the dish?"

Yako looked away for a quick second, "Well…"

"That question will be easily answered in you analyze the soup over there." Neuro said calmly.

Shirota took out a needle and filled it with some of his soup, "Along with countless first-class ingredients, all sorts of narcotics like cocaine, heroin, and morphine are incorporated, as well as steroids like testosterone and DHEA, to achieve a precise, muscle-augmenting balance of constituents, which is simmered for seven day and seven night!" Shirota had a crazed looking in his eyes turned around.

Being the Queen's guard dog, Ciel had no idea this much illegal drugs were being passed without his knowledge. "That soup is hazardous to all who eats it! How on earth did you get all those drugs?"

"Amazing! He's perfected a drug soup!" Alois said amazed.

Shirota cackled as he injected the soup into his body then his voice became more deeper and more louder. **"I got these drugs from an anonymous service. There is no way urine or blood tests can detect it, even though its components effects are several times greater than normal, and if taken directly into the blood, several times above that!"** His veins began to bulge. Neuro grinned evilly.

**"This..."** His eyes went bloodshot as his skin darkened. His muscles began to bulge and grow, tearing his shirt off. **"is the result of many years of research, the ultimate dish, Coping Consommé Soup!"**Shirota had become a monstrous muscle man chef.

"Sebastian, stop him!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian smiled and swiped the kitchen's silverware. He threw the forks and knives at Shirota. Shirota howled in laughter as he flexed his muscles. The deadly silverware, catching even Sebastian by surprise bounced off of him. "Damn...what the hell is this guy?" Ciel hissed as Alois hid behind him.

"M-monster" Yako murmured.

Neuro slammed is hand, grasping his hand on Yako's head. "What a worthless dish. "

**"What?"** The monster chef growled.

"That's what sensei..." He bent Yako head back. "...said!" He shoved her forward into the bear's cave.

Yako gulped pleading. "Using drugs to bring up your ratings is not cooking! Cooking is something that fills people up with love. "

"To put it simply, your cooking is below kitchen scraps," Neuro said wickedly. "sensei would at least eat kitchen scraps, you see…"

"Who would?" Yako screeched unhappily.

Shirota roared. **"How dare you even talk about cooking!"** He threw his soup forward. Claude and Sebastian took their masters out of the way as Kagome just grabbed Yako and jumped out of the way.

**"My cooking is the ultimate cooking!"** Neuro ducked down from the flying pot. Shirota leapt forward to tackle Neuro. He grabbed his shoulder and forced him back into the back room. Pots and pans fell as debris surrounded them.

"Neuro!" Yako cried out. She tried to run after him but was pulled back by Sebastian. "Ms. Katsuragi it's too dangerous for you. I believe Mister Nougami can handle it…of course you should know that."

Yako stared at the black butler, "How do you...?" Sebastian's eyes darted to the debris, he could see a rainbow aura surrounding the two figures.

**"It-tadakimasu!"**

A demonic voice, eerily familiar to Neuro said.

Once Claude opened the ventilation shafts and the steam cleared, there was Shirota, skinnier and pale and very frail looking. Like an old man, he looked elderly, his blonde hair grey, his body shaky like a leaf. He was mumbling inaudible words.

"W-what happened to him?" Alois asked.

Neuro got up and wiped his lips, almost like just had a fine meal. "Gochisousama," He said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe the side effects of the drugs kicked in." Kagome said while Neuro got up and brushing himself off.

"Yes... Good thing it was just in time." Claude said, he and Sebastian glaring at Neuro. Neuro smiled blankly, letting the glares, even the suspicious ones of Ciel and Alois. Kagome was close to giggling as Neuro hid innocently behind her, making Sebastian glare at him more.

* * *

Soon the Scotland Yard came and took Shirota away. Ciel noticed Abberline and a scruffy Japanese man with silvery grey hair that looked like he was about to fall over and fall asleep.

"Ah Earl Phantomhive! I knew you'd be here, but when they called us I didn't expect Earl Trancy and Japanese detectives. This is Mister Sasazuka; he's an infamous police officer and detective from Japan. He's just been promoted and transferred here to the Scotland Yard temporarily."

Sasazuka lit a cigarette. "Hey," He said lazily.

His eyes wandered to Yako and Neuro who was reporting to an officer the case and how _Yako _solved the case. His eyes widened slightly, "Her and her...I know them..." he murmured in surprise when he saw both Yako and Kagome. But sweat a bit when he saw Kagome.

Ciel tilted his head. "You do?"

Sasazuka nodded lazily.

"Then who are they?" Ciel questioned as he walked next to him.

Sasazuka hesitated for a second but then answered.

"Yako is a 16 year old high school girl detective and before she became a detective after her father was murdered. I'm guessing she became a detective to find the murderer herself. She has a bottomless stomache. That is all we got that is important, the rest about her is normal."

"How about Kagome?" Ciel asked grabbing the three demons, Yako and Alois's attention.

Sasazuka looked at Kagome direction and saw her talking in the phone with someone.

"She is a 12 year old detective, she started when she was 10 years old. Her very first case before she became a detective or 10 years old at all, was the murder of her father. She was 6 and solved it in just 2 days and the murder of her father was her father's friends who was a drunkard and killed him for having a happy family while his family left him.

Her first case as a detective was another murder case of her friend, Lily, and Lily's mother. She solved it in a day, the murderer was Lily's father. He killed them for he hated his wife even though she loved him and he hated his daughter as well for she is related to her. He abused Lily, and Lily's mother when no one is around, Lily's mother took most of it for she wanted to protect her daughter. Lily's mother didn't get a divorce because she was still in love with him and thought Lily needed a father in her life. The father killed them before Lily's 8th birthday.

She has an older brother that's six years older than her. He went over seas to new york when she was 6 so that means he was 12. After 4 years he started a band called, _'Crush'_ and that he's the lead guitarist.

When she was 7 she traveled a lot for a year and a half. After her travels were over she skipped a few grades and when she was almost 10 she already finished college and became an official detective. When she was really young her neighborhood would call her a prodigy, for she won in many tournaments. The tournament she won in were Bow n' Arrows, Martial Arts, Karate, Kung-Fu, Tai Kwon Do, Aikido, Jujitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Judo, and others that are similar to them. She can play pretty much all musical instruments, could sing beautifully, make really good songs and has many other talents other than musical talents.

Kagome was adopted by Sesshomary Taishio after she solved her second murder case, and the victims was her family. The murderer was her aunt, she wanted her family's Shrine for their fortune. Her family Shrine was like a Museum that had artifacts from the past, they have many things from the past, they even have a Jewel that once held four souls called, 'The Shikon no Tama'. She solved it less than a day. From what I have heard is that she did not once cried in any of her cases, not even in the funeral of her family or friend."

Yako almost fainted at the information she have just heard but remembered where she was and didn't want to embarrass herself so she kept a hold of herself. Ciel, Alois and the other demons eyes widened and starred at Kagome with amazement.

"H-h-h-how do you know so much of her?" Alois yelled with a hint of anger in his voice, walking up to Sasazuka along with the two demon butlers, Yako and Neuro.

"Kagome was kidnapped a couple of times but that was after she won a few tournametns so the meant the people who tried to kidnap her was beaten up. She would then call the police and we put them in jail. Some even attempted to rape her but they just ended up having a major injury. The officers who would come were really shocked to see an unharmed little girl surrounded by a few unconscious people."

"Why was she kidnapped a few times?" Yako asked nervously.

"Probably because of her Shrine." Sasazuka calmily guessed. "The people who attempted to rape her probably didn't intended to. They probably just wanted the money from the Shrine but thought of having _'fun'_ with her without knowing her history."

Yako paled at the thought of a cute girl getting raped by people.

Sasazuka then thought of something and then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here's a picture I found in the police department when I looked her up."

Sasazuka pulled out a photo and Yako took it. The others looked over her shoulders and they all had a shocked look on their faces.

In the picture was a picture of a young Kagome looking at them with a tired look on her face rubbing one of her eyes in a cute way. She was in a light pink night gown barefoot, her bangs ended around the middle of her back. There was an unconcious middle aged man in front of Kagome his body on the ground with a few bruise here and there.

Neuro's eyebrow twitched a bit at what he heard but then had a smirk on his face.

'Oh my, she's a dangerous person back then and now too.' Sebastian thought.

'Kagome is still so cute when she was young.' Yako's face had a hint of pink.

Sasazuka then took the picture back and put it in his pocket again.

"Also Sesshomaru Taishio, CEO of Taishio company, is quite famous for owning a lot of shops, stores, markets and other things almost around the world. He began to open a music studio when he found out Kagome's musical talents. Kagome made songs for him to give it to one of the people who are becoming singers and she would sometimes be the person to sing some of the songs, also she would sometimes play an instrument in a concert, as a substitue, when something happens to a musician. We crossed paths in cases sometimes and she would solve them before us almost all the time. It would seem she only solved murder cases, she could do other cases but Sesshomaru is the one to give her cases." Sasazuka added.

Sasazuka sighed as he looked at Kagome. 'She really needs a break.'

"S-s-she's so y-y-young and yet w-w-went through so m-m-much and she a-a-accomplished many things." Yako stuttered.

Ciel and Alois couldn't get over their shock.

'Why is it that a very wealthy man adopts a young girl other than her extraordinary talents?' Ciel thought as he looked at Kagome. 'Do they know each other before he adopted her? Or was it just coincidence?'

Neuro couldn't help but smirk behind his hand. He couldn't stop drooling at the thought of solving so many mysteries and devour alot of mysteries with the help of Kagome after she becomes his slave. 'She_will _become my slave after hearing such an interesting past and I'll make sure that no one will lay their hands on my slave.'

Claude and Sebastian couldn't help but look at Kagome in amazement.

Kagome finished talking in the phone and saw Sasazuka.

"Good afternoon, Sasazuka." Kagome said as she walked up to them.

Sasazuka just nodded.

"You're going to be here for a while?" Kagome asked earning a nod again.

"Good because nii-sama wants me to stay in England for a bit to solve a couple more cases here." Kagome sighed.

"Really? That's great! Can I talk to you for a bit?" Neuro said, Kagome starred at him for a bit but nodded.

Neuro then grabbed onto her hand and pulled her away from the group.

"I want you to be my slave." Neuro said bluntly not caring if it sounded wrong to people if they heard.

Sebastian and Claude were the only ones to hear them and when they heard him saw something like that bluntly their eyebrows twitched for a moment, but mostly from Sebastian.

Kagome starred at him and she started thinking of something. "You're one of those demons who eat mysteries, aren't you?"

Neuro starred at her for a moment, then his expression changed into a sadistic look he usually have when no one is around.

"Yes I am." He answered as his green eyes began to glow.

"Could you be more specific about your question?"

"I mean you become my slave and pretend to be another of Yako's assistant and solve cases so I could devour more mysteries."

Kagome starred at him and looked away. "That is nii-sama's decision. He helps me find cases and I solve them that's all."

She then walked away and went back to the group.

Sebastian and Claude glared at Neuro for different reasons.

Sebastian felt unconfortable when Neuro asked Kagome such a question that could make people think something perverted and thinking of her being a slave to that demon. If she would have to a slave for someone it would be him or the other way around. Sebastian then mentally stabbed himself with a knife for thinking of such things with a girl he doesn't know of, who is _12_, and is a _priestass_.

As for Claude he just hates Neuro's ilk, they solve mysteries and get their meal. He has to kill or complete a contract to have his meal. Just the thought of someone of his kind getting more more meals than they already have just makes him despise Neuro's ilk more.

* * *

When Alois's carriage came to pick him and Claude up, they left.

Ciel walked up to Kagome with Sebastian behind him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Kagome? Do you need a place to stay in? You are welcome to come and stay in my mansion for a while along with Yako and her assistant, Neuro."

Kagome looked at them and nodded. "Thank you"

Neuro then walked to them with one of his hands on top of Yako's head, who looks to be in pain. "Sensei and I will love to come and stay at your mansion for a while, right sensei?"

"R-r-right" Yako nervously laughed.

Just when Neuro finish talking Sebastian came back with their carriage, who was gone for a moment.

"Here is our carriage." Sebastian bowed as he opened the carriage door for them.

When all of then were in the carriage Sebastian closed the door and began to drive the horses.

The carriage ride was quiet though Kagome don't seem to notice it for she thought of a song that could work for a boy with the word 'foolish'.

Kagome was then thinking about something. 'What kind of song should I even make that a boy could sing and have the word 'foolish' in it?'

As she continued to think she began to get sleepy.

* * *

When they arrived to Ciel's mansion Kagome was already a sleep.

Nobody noticed so they all began to walk out of the carriage, when Sebastian noticed that Kagome wasn't coming out he looked inside to see her sleeping against the window.

Sebastian went in and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the carriage. He was quite surprised that she was light as a feather, and when he looked at her he could resemble her to a porcelain doll with that pieceful look on her face as she sleep.

Sebastian felt her move for a bit, she then leaned closer to Sebastian and continued to sleep in a cat like way.

As Neuro watched this he seemed a bit bothered by this scene. Neuro then walked up to them and pulled out his arms and said with his usual fake smile. "Do you want me to carry her for you?"

Sebastian gave him a fake smile and replied. "No thank you, you are a guest and you don't need to worry about it. What kind of butler would I be if I can't even carry someone as I do my job?"

Sebastian then rearranged his holding with Kagome, she was still being held bridal style just on his left arm and he then walked up the front stairs where the others were and unlocked the door and kept it open for them.

When everyone was inside he closed the door as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake Kagome up.

As he walked them toward Ciel's office so they could talk Kagome was beginning to wake up.

When she looked around she found herself in Sebastian's arms.

Kagome looked up to see Sebastian's smiling face.

"Could you put me down?" She asked.

Sebastian stopped and complied, she was then on her feet and began to follow Sebastian to Ciel's office with the group.

As they walked Kagome was kind of behind but doesn't seemed to be bothered at all about it.

As they walked Kagome passed a room that has a beautiful big black piano.

She stopped in her tracks and went into the room.

'Not like they need me for something.' Kagome thought as she walked toward the piano.

When Kagome tested the piano, the sound was beautiful.

She sat on the piano chair and began to play a music from the top of her head and tried to memorize it just in case there is a part that could come with the song.

Kagome couldn't help but love the sound of the music so she tried to fix a little problems as she went through it again and finished. She loved how it sounded and kept playing it over and over until she memorized the music.

Kagome thought of some lyrics and tried them in the song for the first part but they didn't sound good with the music.

When she looked out the window she saw clouds outside meaning that it would soon rain.

She then thought of another way to get some lyrics.

As she played the piano she hummed and hummed till the very end. She just needs to think of lyrics to match the syllables she hummed to.

As she was about to hum the first part she looked out the window and played but she forgot to hum.

"Here comes the rain." She accidentily said.

When she realized what she just did she thought to herself. 'It wasn't bad I guess, but I'm missing something before those words.'

After a while Kagome finished making the lyrics for the first part and memorized it.

After playing it over to see if there were any problems with it.

Kagome was glad that she finished the first part of her song and played one more time just to make sure.

_(Foolish Foolish-Yuya Matsushita)_

_Baby here comes the rain kyou no ame wa  
Do you feel the same pain tsumetasugiru  
zubunure no mama de todokanai kimi o omou  
doujou shite morau tame ni  
awaremi sae sashidashite'ta  
kimi no yasashisa wa barabara de mou tsukaenai  
kanjou wa kitto dare ni mo wakaru hazu nai_

Kagome stretched for a bit and felt three auras at the door.

When she turned around she saw two guys and a maid.

The maid has maroon-ish colored hair and usually wears thick, broken glasses that hide her hazel colored eyes. Her hair is actually rather long, but she wears it tied up high on her head. She wears a typical maid's outfit; blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. She wears a lacy frill in her hair, brown laced-up, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up with a garter belt.

One of the guys was an American with dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, goggles hanging loosely around his neck and wears a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron.

The other guy was a young boy, he has short, messy, blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with red bobby pins. He has large, green eyes, pale skin and wears a straw hat, a plain top and plaid pants

"H-h-hello" The maid said with a blush on her face.

"Hello" The boy said with a happy tone.

"Hey" The man said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hello" Kagome said calmily.

"T-t-the song was really beautiful, Ms..." She stopped not knowing Kagome name.

"You can call me just Kagome. No need for formalities." Kagome said as she watched the maid walking into the room.

"Wow, that name is very pretty." The boy said with a still happy tone.

"Y-y-yes, Ms.-I mean Kagome." The maid said.

"And what's all of your names?" Kagome questioned.

"My name is Finnian, but you could call me Finny." The boy said.

"Mine's Bardroy, but you can call me Bard." The man said.

"My n-n-ame's M-M-Mey-Rin" The maid said.

"Are you okay?" Kagome said looking at Mey-Rin.

"Y-Yes, it's just that your song is beautiful. Is that song made for a boy?" Mey-Rin blushed at the thought of a girl making a song for a boy they really like.

It would be romantic.

"In a way, yes. I'm a songwriter and I'm making a song for a male singer." Kagome said.

"Cool" Finny said with a big smile on his face as Bardroy just gave a low whistled impressed.

"Wow, a songwriter. You must be have met a lot of handsome and pretty people." She said with a happy expression.

"I guess I have but I'm 12 years old, so I shouldn't be talking like that." Kagome said.

There was a knock on the door and when Mey-Rin went to open it revealed Sebastian who had a smile on his face.

"Ms. Kagome, could you please reframe yourself from leaving the group? One of these days it would make people extremely worried." Sebastian said.

Kagome got off the piano chair and walked up to Sebastian. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sebastian sighed and patted her head. "It is quite alright, as long you understand."

Sebastian pulled Kagome out of the room and pulled her into a room where the others were.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Yako said who was worried about her.

"I was in a room that has a piano, while I was there I thought I should start making my song. Before Sebastian found me I finished 1/3 of the song, I got the music for the song I just got to do the lyrics for the rest and that's all."

"Really? When you are done could you let me hear it?" Yako said in excitement.

Kagome nodded to her and sat on an empty chair that is next to Neuro.

While Sebastian stood next to Ciel, who was on his chair behind his desk.

"While you were gone we thought of working on cases together before all of you go back to where you came from. What do you think?" Ciel said in a serious tone, while looking at Kagome like real business person.

Kagome thought then said. "I don't have any problems with this. Nii-sama told me to stay here and solve cases, he didn't say if I should do them by myself."

"A loophole? You're quite smart to find a loophole for someone your age." Ciel said impressed.

"Thank you" Kagome said quietly still thinking of some lyrics for the rest of the song.

Kagome ignored them and looked out the window.

As she looked out the window she saw the rain almost over.

* * *

In the dining room,

Kagome ate silentily watching Yako eating a lot of food.

'How can she consume so much food? Does she get that endless stomache from her mother or father?' Kagome thought as she ate.

To her right Ciel was sitting, on a seat where everyone would see him, next to her with a shocked expression, on her left was Neuro and across from her is Yako, who sat on the other side of Ciel.

'H-h-how is that possible? She ate 3 servings of Sebastians cooking?' Ciel thought.

Sebastian just starred at the human of how much she is eating.

"Sensei you shouldn't eat so much, you might choke." Neuro said with a fake worried look on his face.

Yako looked at him.

They heard a stomping sound under the table and Ciel kind of guessed what that sound was, while Kagome and Sebastian knew what it was.

Yako had a pained look on her face, as Neuro smiled. She then began to sweat.

"Yako?" Kagome questioned.

"I-I'm a-a-alright, r-really." Said girl stuttered.

Kagome didn't believe her but new she would be alright.

She then heard her phone virbrate.

When Kagome pulled out her cellphone out of her dress pocket and saw Sesshomaru's number.

"Excuse me" She said as she got off her chair and went out for a bit.

When she was out of the dining room and about 10 feet away from the door to the dining room so that no one could here her conversation.

What she didn't know is that Sebastian and Neuro could hear her for what they are.

"Hello nii-sama, do you need something?"

_"Are you almost done with the song?"_

"Almost" Kagome said with a smirk.

_"*Sigh* I should have expected it. I thought that after 2 years you would slow down for once." _Kagome continued to smirk at her older brother's disappointment.

"Nii-sama, is that the reason you are calling me?"

_"Yes, and something else. You see, I have recruited someone named, Saito Takahashi, and I have a feeling he could be the one to go all out."_

"You recruited someone? That rarely happens, he must have caught your attention that you had to recruit him."

_"Hm... The reason I am telling you about this is that I want you to be his manager temporarily."_

"Where did this come from?" Kagome said surprised.

_"I don't have any more managers for him, and I trust that you can do your cases, writing songs and being a temporary manager at the sametime. That is if there is a problem?" _Kagome could hear that he is doing this on purpose to test her skills again and being someone who doesn't back down she took the offer.

"No, not at all. The song you are making me write is for him, isn't it?"

_"It is, and I am glad because he is coming right now in a couple of minutes to meet you in a jet."_

"You know where I am?" Kagome said suspiciously.

_"Of course, remember I have a GPS on your phone." _Sesshomaru said in the phone.

"Alright I will do my best to be his manager." Kagome said as she cut the line off and put her phone back.

Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her smooth raven hair. She then walked back to the dining room ignoring curious looks and continued eating.

"Ciel?" Kagome said not looking at him.

"Hm?" Was her response.

"Could you ready a room next to my room, nii-sama is sending someone to meet me in a few minutes."

Ciel nodded and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian"

"Yes, my lord" He then did his signature move as he said his catch phrase.

Sebastian walked out of the dining room and ready a room for their guest.

Kagome continues to eat and thought of what her first future star would be like.

After two minutes they heard a jet sound and Kagome along with the others. Sebastian was the first one to come and opened the door for them, for he just finished tidying up the room.

When all of then went outside they saw a black jet and saw someone coming out.

He has white healthy skin, short black hair and has black eyes. He wore a black over coat that was half way bottoned up. Under the over coat he wore a black vest that's over a white dress shirt, matching black pants, white socks and black shoes.

'He doesn't look bad. I wonder how's his singing.' She thought as she examined him.

For some reason Sebastian and Neuro felt like glaring at the guy when they saw Kagome examining this guy, but held it back.

Kagome walked up to him and looked up to him. 'He looks to be 16 years old.'

"Are you Saito Takahashi?" Kagome asked and a nod was response.

"Then nice to meet you, I am Kagome Higurashi, your temporary manager from now on." The people who didn't know about it had a shocked look on their faces.

Saito had a shocked look on his face for a moment and then he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you" He said in a nice voice.

'Higurashi? I think I have heard that surname before, but where?' Saito thought.

They then shook hands and they walked to the group.

"Kagome? What's going on? What do you mean 'manager'?" Yako asked for everyone that is also curious of this situation.

"Nii-sama called me and asked me to be a manager because he doesn't have any more left for him and he knew I could be Saito's temporary manager even though I do other things. He then questioned my skill again and I couldn't help but want to prove it to him that I can do it."

"Nii-sama? So you are the girl I heard was adopted by _the_ Sesshomaru Taishio. I didn't expect that my manager would be someone like you and would be cute." Saito complimented as he patted her head with a small smile. Kagome doesn't seemed bothered at the jesture so Saito continued doing it. He then looked at her big blue eyes and realized something and stopped patting her.

"Oh now I remember, Kaname Higurashi from Crush is your older brother. I have a really cool temporary manager."

He resumed patting her head.

Sebastian and Neuro almost felt like growling at Saito for touching Kagome so casually.

'How dare that filthy human touch my soon to be slave so casually.' Neuro thought close to growling.

"Mr. Takahashi, why don't we all come inside the mansion? We don't want to catch a cold now do we." Sebastian said stopping Saito from patting her head any longer.

He then opened the door once more for everyone else to get inside while the jet left.

They all went back to the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room,

As Saito waited for Sebastian to bring his dinner they began to introduce themselves.

After the introduction Kagome said something that confused people. "Is there any questions you want to know about me?"

'Why didn't she ask him questions about himself first?' Ciel thought while the others thought something similar to that.

Saito wondered also but ignored it, he thought and got one.

"Is it true that you made all the songs for the singers that works in your brother's company?"

Kagome just nodded.

"Hold on! Why is he asking you questions first? Are you not supposed to interview him?" Ciel questioned.

Kagome sighed.

"He's been interview already by my brother and if my brother approved of him so will I without question besides I'm just his temporary manager." Kagome said in a serious tone.

Ciel eyebrow raised a bit.

"You trust your brother a lot."

"Hm" She said in response.

Ciel just stayed quiet.

"Is it actually true that you won in many tournaments?" Saito continued with his questions about his first manager.

"It's true." Kagome said as she ate.

"And is it true that-"

"Here's your dinner." Sebastian came and put down Saito's food.

"Thanks. Is it true that Sesshomaru is trying to make you wear that maid costume that comes with cat ears and a tail?" Saito said right after Kagome finished her dinner.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the mention. Yako was close to choke down her food, Ciel's eyes widened, Neuro had an emotionless look on his face, and as Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the idea of Kagome in such a costume.

"W-w-where did you get that idea?" Kagome stuttered, as she blushed looking at Saito.

"Before I went into that jet Sesshomaru told me to tell you that you better finish that song at the end of the day tomorrow or you have to wear that cat maid costume for the entire day." Saito answered.

Kagome's face flushed more and looked down as she raised a hand over here face to try and hide her reaction. Everyone was looking at her and with how she was acting, they guessed that it was true.

'Oh my, even though she is a professional detective, she still is a 12 year old girl.' Sebastian thought amused as he starred at her reaction along with Neuro.

'So that's my punishment if I lose this challenge. Doesn't matter to me I'm almost done with the song anyway.' Kagome thought as she calmed down.

"If that is all your questions I will be going. Sebastian could you show me where the room I was in that had a black piano? I need to finish writing the song." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Of course." They then left.

* * *

In the piano room,

"Thanks for taking me." Sebastian just gave Kagome a devilish smile and bend down to her, his lips near her left ear. Kagome could feel his warm breath breathing down her ear and jerked back a bit.

When Sebastian saw her jerked back a bit he couldn't help but chuckled. 'Oh my, isn't someone sensitive.'

Sebastian leaned closer and Kagome could feel his lips on her ear. "If you need anything just call me and when I say anything, I mean _anything_."

Sebastian then straightened up and had his devilish smile.

He left a shocked blushing Kagome behind.

When Kagome snapped out of it she forced herself to forget what had just happened. She walked to the piano and began to play the music as she sang the lyrics.

She slowed down after she sung the finished lyrics she made and thought of a couple of lyrics for the next part.

After a while, Kagome finished half the song and began to play it to check for mistakes.

_(Foolish Foolish-Yuya Matsushita)_

_Baby here comes the rain kyou no ame wa  
Do you feel the same pain tsumetasugiru  
zubunure no mama de todokanai kimi o omou  
doujou shite morau tame ni  
awaremi sae sashidashite'ta  
kimi no yasashisa wa barabara de mou tsukaenai  
kanjou wa kitto dare ni mo wakaru hazu nai_

_I wonder why naze oikakenai  
I wonder why mada itoshii no ni  
ikiba no nai kono kimochi o  
tojikomete uso o tsuita  
I wonder why naze kanashii no ni  
I wonder why mata kizutsukete'ru  
yakedo no you na omoidetachi  
tsumiagete kowashite iru  
foolish foolish..._

_You were shining so bright boku no yami mo  
Like a moon in the night terashite ita  
hikari ga nakereba subete o minakute sunda  
hajimari kara shitte ita yo kakushite ita dareka no koto  
wakatte ita no ni shiranai furi o enjite'ta  
aisaretai to negau no wa machigai ja nai_

Kagome then stopped there.

She yawned and felt kind of sleepy then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" When the door opened it revealed Sebastian.

"Ms. Kagome, it is time to go to bed." Kagome nodded and rubbed her eyes. Kagome walked up to him and was about to walk out of the room but she felt herself being picked up in to someone's arms.

Kagome looked up to see a smiling Sebastian.

"W-w-what are you doing? Put me down." She said in a tired voice with a blush on her face. She struggled to escape but he had an iron grip.

"I can't do that, you don't know where your room is and you seem to be too tired to walk all the way to your room."

Kagome gave up and just stayed silent as Sebastian began to carry her to her room.

* * *

In Kagome's room,

Kagome was put down in front of her room and Sebastian just bowed and left after opening the door for her.

When Kagome looked around the room she saw a light pink night gown on the night stand beside the bed.

She changed into and went to bed.

She then heard her phone vibrate on the night stand.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

_"How are you?"_ Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Well, I'm almost done with the song."

_"Really? That's disappointing."_

Kagome could hear his disappointment.

_"Oh well, I will come and visit you tomorrow morning to hear the song."_

The line was cut off before Kagome could say anything.

Kagome sighed then put her cellphone on the night stand and began to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked out the window and the a beautiful weather. It was sunny and had a couple of clouds, but it was still peaceful.

Kagome felt some demonic aura above her and looked up still rubbing her eyes. When she looked up the first thing she saw was green eyes. When she finished rubbing her eyes she had a better view and saw Neuro upside down standing on the ceiling.

Kagome had a confused look on her tired face and yawned. "Why are you *Yawn* on the ceiling?"

Neuro smirked at her. "You don't seem surprised at all."

"Of course I'm not surprised, you're a demon. Demons can do things that humans can't do *Yawn* and this is one of them." Kagome rubbed her eyes childishly. "How long have you been up there?"

Neuro thought. "About an hour ago."

Kagome nodded lazily. "Are you still thinking about making me your slave?" Neuro had a sadistic smile on his face at that.

"Of course, if you become my slave, I would have my meals faster than usual with your assistance and Yako would learn a few things from you."

Kagome sighed. "Nii-sama will be coming here to visit me and listen to the song i'm still making in a bit. You could talk to him and see if he would agree." She said as she starred at him.

"Oh~" Neuro said as his green eyes glowed for a moment.

They both then heard a knock on the door. "Ms. Kagome, are you a wake?" Kagome recognized the voice that belongs to a certain demon butler.

"Yeah, *Yawn* I'm a bit tired."

The door then opened to reveal Sebastian holding a dress along with other stuff for her to wear. When Sebastian saw Neuro in Kagome's room standing on the ceiling he felt an emotion he thought he would never feel.

_Jealousy_

Sebastian kept a smile on his face and walked up to Kagome as Neuro jumped down to the ground. "Here you go, Ms. Kagome your clothes for today." He said as he handed Kagome the clothes she would be wearing for today.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she looked at the dress should be wearing today. It was a light green version of her dress she wore yesterday.

"Nii-sama would be coming here to visit to hear the song." Kagome said as she looked at Sebastian. "Is that okay?" Sebastian had a smile on his face.

"I'm quite sure that the young master wouldn't mind meeting your older brother. Who knows, they might have a business discussion and become business partners."

Kagome looked at him at his red eyes and nodded.

"Well then, could you two get out of my room please, I need to get ready for the day." Kagome said as she walked toward the room's private bathroom.

When she went into the bathroom forgetting to lock, she could hear them walking out of the room and heard the door close.

Kagome put the clothes Sebastian gave her on a table and took her clothes off. As she took off her clothes she ran the tub with warm water. When finished disrobing she turned the water off and went in the tub.

'It feels warm.' Kagome thought as she relaxed for a bit, after spilling a few drops from a bottle with a picture of a rose, she found in the bathroom, into the tub so that her body could smell like roses. After a few seconds the smell of roses filled the air.

After a minutes she took another bottle with a picture of a rose and spilled a few drops from the bottle onto her hands. After she rubbed them together she began to massage her hair to make it smell like a rose after she was done bathing.

When she was done bathing she went out of the tub and covered her body with a big fluffy towel.

She was beginning to shiver a bit after she dryed herself.

She then put on underwear and after she was done putting it on she heard a knock on the door and heard Sebastian's voice in her room out side the bathroom door.

"Ms. Kagome, are you in need of help?"

Kagome wrapped the towel around herself and went to the door. She opened the door a bit and peeked out the door to see Sebastian, who had his devilish smile on his face as usual.

"I need a little help on putting on the corset, I don't think I can do it myself." Kagome said blankly even though her cheeks have a hint of pink as she spoke as her eyes looked away.

"I would be glad to help you into it, but is it okay for me to open my eyes as I help you into your corset?" Sebastian said, as he smelled a hint of roses from her person.

Kagome thought but then agreed. "Okay" She opened the door for him so that he could come in and help her into a corset.

As he walked in he could smell roses around the bathroom.

Sebastian went behind her and slowly unwrapped the towel off of her after closing the door and saw Kagome's back as he held a corset. The color of her back was a healthy color like the rest of her body but her raven colored hair was in the way to let him get a better view of it. He moved her hair away and over her right shoulder, as he did so he accidently saw her breasts; it was a B-cup.

When he had a better view of her back he noticed her figure; it was an hourglass figure. She have the curves that women would die to have. If he was a human he would have blushed and looked away, but he was glad he wasn't because that means he could have a glance at her body secretly and she wouldn't notice since he can't blush that easily.

He wrapped the unlaced corset around her and began to lace the corset, it didn't take long to tie it up for Kagome and Sebastian. Sebastian was pretty sure that without the corset that no one would notice but it's England.

"Do you want me to also help you into the rest?" Sebastian asked innocently as if he didn't see her chest at all.

"...I guess it's alright." Kagome hesitantly said.

Sebastian was grinning on the inside and helped her into the dress. He was right after he helped her into the dress, she looked like she wasn't even wearing the corset.

He then helped Kagome into stockings and as she put a foot on a step that Sebastian pulled out under the bed, to make it easy for him so he won't do it in the air. He took a hold of her right foot and slipped her foot into the stocking. When he looked at her legs as he did so, it felt soft through his gloved hands. He wonder what it would feel like to lay his head on her lap. When he realized what he was thinking, he was mentally stabbing himself for thinking such things. He continued pulling her stockings up to her mid thigh and then he did the same thing to her other leg. He then slipped her feet into her black shoes she wore yesterday.

When he was done with dressing her he stood and bowed to her.

"Ms. Kagome it is time for breakfast, I will be accompanying you to the dining room." Sebastian said as he pulled out his hand.

Kagome put her hand on his and let him guide her to the dining room.

As they walked to the dining room Sebastian continued to hold on to her hand.

'Why isn't he letting go of my hand?' Kagome thought as she looked at the hand Sebastian is holding on to.

When they were in front of a door to the dining room Sebatian let go of her hand and opened the door for her.

As Kagome walked into the dining room she saw everyone in the room.

"Good morning Kagome." Yako said happily.

Kagome just nodded to her and sat next to Saito.

"Good morning Kagome." Saito said as he patted her head like an older brother would do to his on little sister. Kagome didn't do anything but Saito knew that she is silently greeting back.

"Morning" Ciel said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Good morning Kagome." Neuro said with a fake smile on his face, she once again nodded in reply.

Sebastian came out of the kitchen with a cart that is full of plates and placed each plates in front of them.

Everyone began to eat and a few compliments flew around the room; mostly from Yako and Saito. Ciel, Kagome and Neuro just ate. Neuro didn't want to draw suspicion to people who didn't know what he was because of him not eating. He ate with them so they wouldn't be suspicious.

Kagome began to eat and wondered when Sesshomaru would come and visit her.

When they were in the middle of eating they heard a jet sound outside, the same jet sound they heard yesterday night when Saito came.

Everyone then began to quickly run outside to see the same black jet with a white haired, yellow golden eyed, middle aged man who wore a black suit and is holding a black suitcase.

Kagome walked up to him as the man's foot touch the ground.

Kagome blue eyes looked at his yellow golden eyes, she then curtseyed as she greeted him. "Good morning nii-sama."

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he patted her head lightly. Kagome doesn't seemed bothered by it but turned her head away from Sesshomaru's view as her face softened but made sure that his hand didn't move away from her head. The other's saw the interaction and thought of how close they were. They then realized something, if you ignore the fact of them being siblings and look at their size they look like a father patting his daughter's head.

When Sesshomaru stopped patting her head Kagome looked at him. When she looked at him, he was looking at ther other's direction. Kagome then tugged his sleeve drawing his attention and motioned him to follow her. When he did they stopped infront of them as the jet left.

"Everyone this is my brother, Sesshomaru Taishio, CEO of the Taishio company." Kagome said looked at the others as she jestured to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just nodded at them. Kagome then jestured to the others as she introduced them to her brother.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel nodded to Sesshomaru, "Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian bowed, "Yako Katsuragi," Yako waved to him with a big smile, "and this is Neuro Nougami." Neuro gave a fake smile as he waved. "I can't introduce Saito since you already know him." Kagome said.

"Hm." Was what Sesshomaru said as he looked at Neuro and Sebastian. He knew that they were demons like him and he know that they know that he was a demon too.

"Now that the introductions are done, we should all go inside." Ciel said as Sebastian went ahead and opened the door for all of them.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side to side toward the mansion Sesshomaru gave Kagome the suitcase.

"Here, I just thought you would need this just in case." Kagome took it and wondered whats inside the suitcase.

While Kagome wasn't looking Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

* * *

In the dining room,

"Mr. Taishio have you already ate breakfast?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Yes, I have."

"Mr. Taisio, I have a question." Ciel said as he stopped eating for a moment.

"Hm?"

"Why is it that a very wealthy man, like you, adopted a girl? Other than her extraordinary talents?"

Sesshomaru just sighed and answered calmily. "When she was 'traveling' and when I was on a business trip we bumped into each other a couple of times. I would sometimes see her in a fight and she caught my attention. When I heard about her family's incident I adopted her, that's all."

Ciel just nodded but was still a bit suspicious.

After everyone was done eating breakfast, Kagome was the first one to get out of her seat.

"Nii-sama, do you want to hear the song I made so far?"

"That is the reason I came here for." Sesshomaru said as he followed Kagome to the piano room along with the rest behind them.

* * *

In the piano room,

Kagome sat on the piano chair, suit case was standing beside the piano, and said something before she played.

"I'm just halfway there till I finish this song. It's called 'Foolish Foolish'." Kagome said not looking at anyone.

'Naming the song with the word I told you to use. Interesting.' Sesshomaru thought.

_(Foolish Foolish-Yuya Matsushita)_

_Baby here comes the rain kyou no ame wa  
Do you feel the same pain tsumetasugiru  
zubunure no mama de todokanai kimi o omou  
doujou shite morau tame ni  
awaremi sae sashidashite'ta  
kimi no yasashisa wa barabara de mou tsukaenai  
kanjou wa kitto dare ni mo wakaru hazu nai_

_I wonder why naze oikakenai  
I wonder why mada itoshii no ni  
ikiba no nai kono kimochi o  
tojikomete uso o tsuita  
I wonder why naze kanashii no ni  
I wonder why mata kizutsukete'ru  
yakedo no you na omoidetachi  
tsumiagete kowashite iru  
foolish foolish..._

_You were shining so bright boku no yami mo  
Like a moon in the night terashite ita  
hikari ga nakereba subete o minakute sunda  
hajimari kara shitte ita yo kakushite ita dareka no koto  
wakatte ita no ni shiranai furi o enjite'ta  
aisaretai to negau no wa machigai ja nai_

Kagome stopped playing.

"My, that was a charming song." Sebastian complimented first with Neuro and Ciel nodding.

"That song was cool." Saito smiled.

"That song was beautiful." Yako said with a big happy smile.

"Acceptable" Was what Sesshomaru said, Kagome just nodded in reply. "I am guessing that you would be finishing this in the end of the day?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good" They all except Kagome began to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Taishio, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned as his left eyebrow lifted.

"Yes, please follow me to my office." Ciel began to walk away from the others with Sesshomaru and Sebastian behind him.

The rest just went to their rooms for they have nothing to do.

As thy walked away Neuro looked behind him for a moment to look at Sesshomaru with his eyes glowing. 'I will have a talk with him when they are done with thier conversation.'

* * *

In the afternoon,

Kagome yawned as she finished the last part of the lyrics. As that happened Sebastian came in the room silently, Kagome knew that he was in the room but she just ignored him.

When Kagome finished she felt a blow on her shoulder she jolted and covered her shoulder as she turned around quickly. She saw a smirking Sebastian bending a bit towards her with a lemonade on a silver tray that's on one of his hands.

"D-d-d-don't d-d-d-do that." Kagome said as a blush began to form on her face.

Sebastian chuckled and bowed. "My apologies, I was just coming here to bring a beverage for you and the way one of your shoulders were exposed I couldn't help it."

Kagome blushed more and looked away with a slight pout but still emotionless look on her face. "It's alright, I guess."

Sebastian chuckled again. "Are you already finished with the song?"

Kagome nodded as the blush began to fad away.

"May I please hear it?"

Kagome nodded and turned herself around to face the piano as she began to play.

_(Foolish Foolish-Yuya Matsushita)_

_Baby here comes the rain kyou no ame wa  
Do you feel the same pain tsumetasugiru  
zubunure no mama de todokanai kimi o omou  
doujou shite morau tame ni  
awaremi sae sashidashite'ta  
kimi no yasashisa wa barabara de mou tsukaenai  
kanjou wa kitto dare ni mo wakaru hazu nai_

_I wonder why naze oikakenai  
I wonder why mada itoshii no ni  
ikiba no nai kono kimochi o  
tojikomete uso o tsuita  
I wonder why naze kanashii no ni  
I wonder why mata kizutsukete'ru  
yakedo no you na omoidetachi  
tsumiagete kowashite iru  
foolish foolish..._

_You were shining so bright boku no yami mo  
Like a moon in the night terashite ita  
hikari ga nakereba subete o minakute sunda  
hajimari kara shitte ita yo kakushite ita dareka no koto  
wakatte ita no ni shiranai furi o enjite'ta  
aisaretai to negau no wa machigai ja nai_

_I wonder why mou kimi wa konai  
I wonder why mata shimiru loneliness  
kodoku nante narete iru to  
kono mune ni iikikaseru  
I wonder why naze deaeta no ka  
I wonder why naze motometa no ka  
garasu no you na omoidetachi  
tsumiagete kowashite iru  
foolish foolish..._

_calling namae o yonde mo  
douse falling kikoeru hazu ga nai  
crying imasara naite mo nanimo modosenai  
gensou na n da to kizukitai  
kitto hontou ja nai to omoitai  
dou iu kotoba mo shinjinai nanimo kikitakunai_

_I wonder why tada kimi ga hoshii  
I wonder why moshi kanau no nara  
jiyuu nante iranai kara  
mou ichido dakishimetai  
I wonder why ima nani ga dekiru  
I wonder why mou nanimo nai sa  
wasurerareru omoide nara  
konna ni mo kurushikunai  
foolish foolish..._

"It's a beautiful song." Sebastian complimented again.

"Tha-" Kagome was cut off by a wave of a familiar dark aura go around the mansion.

'What is this aura? This dark aura feels...perfect. I need to go to the young master, he could be endangered.'

Before he could go Kagome stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry about it, your master isn't in danger." Kagome said calmly.

"How are you so sure, Ms. Kagome?" He looked at her as she let go of him.

"It's nii-sama's aura, I think Neuro just asked Sesshomaru about be becoming his slave. Don't you remember, you eavesdropped along with Claude on Neuro and my conversation."

"I apologize about that." Sebastian bowed.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not bothered about it." Kagome said carelessly.

"Do you think he could persuade Mr. Taishio?" Sebastian felt like he regretted asking that question as he stood up striaght.

"Probably, he eats mysteries after solving them. So that means he has brains and is smart enough to persuade people. I just wonder if he could persuade nii-sama." Kagome said.

Sebastian then raised the tray in front of her and Kagome took the beverage.

Kagome drank it calmily as she thought of a certain family member then her eyes looked lonely.

When Sebastian noticed that look he felt like he wanted to hug her till she didn't have that look anymore. When he stayed calm he bended down in front of her.

"Ms. Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm alright, I was just thinking of someone."

Sebastian felt bothered at that.

"Excuse my bluntness but who is the person you are thinking of?"

"My brother" Was what Kagome said.

"Kaname Higurashi?" Sebastian questioned.

Kagome nodded.

"He would come and visit me sometimes but not alot, around 5 times a year."

"Do you miss him?"

Kagome thought for a few seconds until she made a conclusion. "I guess"

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

He watched her drink her lemonade and saw her lips.

He wonder what it would feel like if his lips met hers.

Sebastian looked away immediately so he would think of it anymore and after a minute he calmed down.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru's aura disappeared.

"I wonder what happened." Kagome said as Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Then the next thing they knew they heard the door in the room was slammed opened.

When they turned to look they saw a grinning Neuro.

In an instant he was in front of Kagome his face close to hers. Kagome flinched back at the sudden closeness.

"You're now my slave." Was what Neuro said.

Sebastian glared at Neuro immediately after he said that but Neuro didn't notice it or he did but just ignored it.

Kagome just stared at him and just stayed silent. After a few seconds Kagome sighed and extended her hand.

"Well then please take care of me and I hope we get along." Neuro and her shook hands and when they let go Kagome saw Sebastian glaring at Neuro. "Sebastian, why are you looking at Neuro like that?"

Sebastian stopped glaring at Neuro when Kagome began to talk to him.

"Nothing" He answered.

Neuro smirked at him while Kagome wasn't looking.

Sebastian began to glare at him again, but then he thought of something and had a smirk on his face. When Neuro saw it he had a suspicious look on his face.

"Ms. Kagome I apologize for wasting your time in the morning."

"Hm?" Kagome looked at him confused as Neuro too have a confused look on his face.

"I helped you into the corset and the rest of your clothes but we made everyone wait." Kagome then understood and waved a hand carelessly in the air.

"It's alright, no need to worry about it." When Neuro heard this he had a frown on his face and their reactions switched; Sebastian smirked as Neuro glared at at him.

Kagome saw both of their reactions but this time she didn't say anything.

'What are they doing?' She thought but then shrugged her shoulders mentally. 'Oh well, men are men even if their demons.'

Kagome then noticed that the suitcase was still beside the piano.

She put the cup of lemonade on the tray Sebastian was still holding and walked toward the suitcase.

_CLICK!_

The sound drew the demons attention as the suitcase opened.

The suitcase was full of clothes one side that looks to be for boys and the other side were a couple of cute outfits.

Kagome blushed when she saw the cute outfits.

She took one of the cute outfits out of the suit case to check it out.

The outfit was a black sleeveless shirt that looks like it would stop around her stomach, matching sleeves, black shorts that could stop mid thigh, matching combat boots that looked like it would stop above her knees, along with black cat ears, a black tail and a bell that should be wrapped around her neck.

**(Got the idea from Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! Chapter 18. When Akira was in a stand where he has to listen to girls and do a pose or something like that. With the addition of calf length black combat boots.)**

"Ms. Kagome, what are these for?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kagome tried to stop blushing as she hesitated if she should answer or not.

"These are my clothes that my brother would send me." Pointing at the cute outfits, then she pointed at the boys clothes. "This is for disguises so I won't get recognized as I walk in public."

Neuro raised an eyebrow at the cute outfits while Sebastian thought of how she would look like in the outfit she was holding, especially with the cat features.

"I wonder why he would put these outfits in the suitcase?" Kagome muttered but the demons heard her.

"Maybe he thought you would need it for future uses." Sebastian gave his opinion.

Kagome put the outfit back in the suitcase and closed the suitcase.

She stood up with the suitcase in her hand and walked toward the door.

"I'll be going to my room to put this away." Kagome said before leaving the two demons behind.

When the door closed behind the priestass the two demons glared at each other.

* * *

When Kagome walking in to her room she saw Sesshomaru sitting on her bed.

"You already finished the song?"

Kagome nodded in response.

"Good"

Kagome walked up to him but the suitcase on the floor near her and she sat next to Sesshomaru. Kagome rested her head on his arms and closed her eyes.

"Nii-sama..."

"..."

"Why did you put the clothes that onii-san sent me?"

"I thought that you would need it in the future while you are staying here along with the boy clothes."

Kagome nodded in response.

"... I heard that you agreed for me to be Neuro's slave." Kagome changed the subject.

"I wouldn't say slave, you're his assistant to help him disguise his true nature."

"Doesn't really matter to me, you're the person who saved me from living by myself at a young age."

"Hn"

"When onii-san finds out about this he would be upset."

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

"That would be intertaining."

Kagome chuckled a bit too at the thought. "Quite... Nii-sama how long are you going to stay here? Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"For a while, maybe after I see Kaname's reaction of the news." Kagome just stayed silent as she relaxed.

Then in a few sceonds Kagome realized something.

"I'll go look for Saito and teach him the lyrics of the song." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and they both stood up and left the room.

As Kagome went to Saito's room next door Sesshomaru went the other direction to do whatever he do.

Kagome knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Saito's voice heared through the door.

"It's Kagome, I need to teach you the lyrics for the song." After that was said the door opened to reveal Saito with a surprised look on his face.

"The lyrics? You mean that cool song you made was for me?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded. Saito walked out of the room and stood next to Kagome.

"Alright let's go." They then began to walk toward the piano room.

* * *

When it was almost time for dinner Saito memorized almost the whole lyrics.

"That was really good." Kagome complimented to Saito after he sang the song.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Saito said.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian who had his usaul smile on his face. "I came here to tell you that dinner will be ready in 3 minutes."

Kagome just nodded.

"Okay" Saito said.

Sebastian turned around and closed the door.

* * *

After dinner everyone turned in for then night.

Sesshomaru's sleeping quater is across Kagome's room.

In the middle of the night Kagome was having trouble sleeping and was moaning as she moved around on the bed.

After a few minutes she woke up and sat up as she rested her head on her forehead.

'I need something to help me sleep.'

Kagome thought of having a midnight snack or probably a cake and left to go to the kitchen; that is if she finds it.

* * *

As Kagome was wondering around, she was distracted and bumped into something.

As she was about to fall she felt someone's arm around her waist and held her from falling.

Kagome opened her eyes to saw red eyes.

The person helped her on her feet and then let her go when she was able to stand.

Kagome looked at the person and had a better view.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She curtseyed to the person now known as Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at her and bowed. "You're welcome, Ms. Kagome. Might I ask, why are you not a sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep and I thought of having a cake to help me rest."

"A cake? Why a cake? A glass of warm milk will help people sleep better." Sebastian looked at her curiously.

"I know... It's just that I don't like to drink milk, they come from cow's breast." Kagome blushed, embarrassed of what she have said in front of a man.

Sebastian hid a smirk with a hand in front of his mouth to hide his expression.

"Is that so, that would explain why you are not that tall." Making Kagome blush and spluttered a few words but couldn't say anything clearly.

"Come along, Ms. Kagome." Sebastian grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him.

"T-to w-where?"

"Why, to the kitchen, of course. That's where people get food from, right?"

"..."

As Kagome was too distracted at the way she was being dragged around a pair of green glowing eyes followed the duo.

'Dislikes milk, is it? This would be interesting.' The person thought with a smirk as he followed the two to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen,

Sebastian took out a slice of cake along with a fork and passed it to Kagome.

Kagome examined the dessert. The cake was has white frosting with a strawberry on top of it.

Kagome had a small smile on her face that was barely noticable, however on the inside she was really excited that she is going to eat something sweet.

When Kagome took a bit off the cake she savored the taste of its sweetness.

Kagome then continued to eat the dessert in delight. She didn't notice the longing look on Sebastian's face as he watched her beautiful pink lips eat one of his creations of sweets. His gaze hardened when he saw white frosting on the corner of her lips and the way she licked it off witth only her tongue after finishing her dessert.

"Thank you for the dessert, I will be going back to bed then." Kagome was about to walk out the door but stopped when she saw a certain green eyed demon in front of the door.

"Neuro, is there something you need?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Neuro answered with a fake smile on his face. When Kagome didn't look he began to get a cup that wasn't see through and spilled some milk in it, making Sebastian curious of his actions.

'What is he doing?' Sebastian thought suspiciously.

"Here Kagome-san, this is for you." Neuro hid a smirk with a grin.

When Sebastian realised what was going on he couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you" Kagome didn't look inside the object and drank the beverage a bit.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes and slowly lowered her cup.

Neuro and Sebastian looked carefully at her reaction to see what she would do.

She slowly pulled the cup to her chest, shaken a bit and lowered her head as if she drank poison.

Then she looked up at them with a reaction that both of the demons couldn't help but be aroused and felt their pants tightened.

Her eyes were welled up with tears as milk spilled out of her mouth and down her chin.

Both Sebastian and Neuro couldn't help but think of the milk as something else that comes out of their body.

"I-it tastes so h-horrible." She stuttered.

**(Got this idea from Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! From chapter 12.)**

Kagome looked at them with her teary eyes, but mostly at Neuro. "W-what i-is t-this?"

"Milk. Why? Is there a problem with it?" Neuro asked innocently.

Kagome quickly gazed at Sebastian.

"C-can you p-please f-finish t-this up f-for me?" Kagome stuttered with a cute expression knowing that if she did so he would most likely agree. Unnoticed by the two demons, a pair of little black devil-like wings appeared on her back.

**(I got this idea from Nabari No Ou when Miharu uses his looks to trick people.)**

"Of course, Ms. Kagome." Sebastian smiled as he took the cup.

The next think he knew Kagome was gone.

"That was quite cruel, don't you think?" Sebastian smirked to Neuro, who smirked back.

"Not really, but it was interesting."

"And an interesting scene indeed."

* * *

The next day,

Kagome woke up in her room to see, yet again, green glowing eyes.

"Will this become a routine?"

"Probably" Neuro smirked.

Kagome just sighed at the answer. 'Joy' She thought.

She then got up and got ready for the day, as Neuro jumped down from the ceiling and went out of the room.

* * *

As Kagome was walking around in the hallways she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see a blonde haired girl in a white and pink frilly dress.

"You look really cute! Let me dress you up and you would be even cuter!" The girl said to Kagome as she draged her to where ever.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed struggling to get free, who is a bit scared of the little blonde girl.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian went inside the mansion after retrieving a new cane for Ciel, since the old one was broken thanks to Finnian's enormous strength.

"Good work, young master. I will have the tea prepared shortly." Sebastian said as he opened the front door of the Phantomhive manor, looking at Ciel than what's inside the mansion.

Sebastian saw Ciel's emontionless expression changed into a shocked look.

"Hm? What's wro-?" Sebastian didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he followed his young master's line of vision which was the inside of the manor.

He too have a shocked face when he looked inside.

They saw the room covered in cute decorations, toys, balloons, and other girly things.

"What in the world...is this?" Ciel said as they both walked inside the manor.

The next thing Sebastian knew, three of the phantomhive staffs have appeared around him hugging him in ridiculous clothes accept a certian maid.

"What in the world?"

When they let go of the butler both Ciel and Sebastian had a good view of them.

Bard wore his usual clothes but with an addition of a lacy frill on his head, and a bib around his neck with an annoyed look on his face.

Finny wore a white hat that has bunny ears, and bunny gloves with a teary look on his face.

Nothing seems to be wrong with Mey-Rin's appearance so both of Ciel's and Sebastian's attentions were concentrated on the gardener and the chef.

"More like... What is with that appearance, you two?" Sebastian questioned.

"Go ask that crazy girl?" Bard pointed toward a room.

"That crazy girl?" Sebastian questioned as both him and his young master took a peek into the room.

"These ribbons are good, too. But these satin roses are the cutest." They both heard a girl's voice from the door. "I hesitated a little...but like I thought, you wearing that is... totally adorable!"

They saw a blonde girl with Tanaka in a wig.

Then they both saw the blonde girl looking at them. "Ah!"

The girl ran to Ciel, who looked scared, and tackled him in a hug. "Ciel! I wanted to see you!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Call me Lizzi! Aren't I always saying that?" The girl known as Lizzi said as she sqeezed ciel and rubbed her cheek against Ciel's. "Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

Sebastian was amused at the sight but decided he should save his young master.

"Miss. Lizzi" Lizzi then changed her concentration to Sebastian and let go of Ciel, who seemed to try to catch his breath.

"Sebastian, good day~!"

"It's been a while since I have layed eyes on you."

"I have a souvenir for you, too~!"

When Sebastian heard this he became nervous. "Eh?"

"You see!" Lizzi exclaimed when she quickly put a pink bonnet adorned with flowers on his head. "Ahh! It's so cute! You were always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good!" She exclaimed again as Bard and Finnian laughed, Ciel and Mey-rin struggled to not laugh as Tanaka just 'ho-ho-ho'ed.

Sebastian gave the three staffs a menacing glare that seemed to killed them.

"It is a great honor for you to give me a souvenir." Sebastian bowed to her with a fake smile.

"It's fine!" Lizzi said happily.

When Ciel calmed down, he then chose this time to intervene as Sebastian turned around to hide his shame. "More importantly, Lizzi, why are you here? What about grandmother?"

"I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!"

"In secret? What were you thinking?" Ciel questioned.

"Hey, Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked the butler.

"Ah, Lady Lizzi, is the young master's fiancee." Sebastian said emotionlessly.

"Fi...! Fiancee?" Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"F-fiancee? You have to be k-kidding me." A young voice said.

Everyone turned there heads to see a huffing Kagome in a cute outfit, who was blushing, behind Yako. Yako was in a maid uniform with a nervous smile on her face.

Kagome was in the outfit that she showed to Sebastian and Neuro the other day.

Black sleeveless shirt that looks like it would stop above her belly button, in the middle between both her shoulders and her elbows a matching colored sleeve began and ended to her wrist, black shorts that stopped mid thigh, matching combat boots that looked like it that stopped above her knees, along with black cat ears that would twitch time to time as if it's real, a black tail that for some reason is moving and a yellow bell that's wrapped around her neck by a blck cloth.

When Kagome noticed that she have drew everyone's attention she blushed immensely and hid herself more behind Yako.

When Sebastian saw this he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. Even if she looked to be in the verge of tears.

"What do you think of her?" Lizzi exclaimed happily. "It was so hard getting her in to that cute outfit I found in her suitcase! She kept running and hiding even though I told her to stop." She pouted a bit.

'I wouldn't blame her.' The others thought as everyone except Yako, Sebastian and Lizzy blushed at how revealing the clothes Kagome was wearing were.

'No wonder she's panting. She's still tired from running away from Lady Lizzi.' Sebastian thought.

"Ah, that's right! Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this! Let's have a dance party together! I'll dance with my fiancee as an escort!" She said dreamily to the last sentence.

Ciel twitch at what he have heard. "Wha...?"

"A...dance?" Sebastian and Kagome said at the same time.

"Wear the clothes i picked for you, Ciel!"

"Wait a-!"

Lizzi cut him off. "I think it'll definitely be cute!"

"Wait! Who said it was fine-?"

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes i picked out for him, it's like a dream. I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!"

"Listen to what-! Hey!" Ciel yelled when he noticed that she was ignoring him.

Lizzi then turned to Kagome with a gleam. When Kagome saw this she quickly ran away, out of the room with Lizzi chasing after her. "Come back!"

"Listen to what people are saying!" Ciel yelled to Lizzi knowing that she wasn't listening to him.

* * *

In the end Kagome was put into a dress by Lizzi with the help of a certain green eyed demon.

She tried so hard to get away from Lizzi but when she bumped into Neuro in a hallway. She pleaded for him to help him with the cutest look she could muster up.

Her expression with the addition of her clothing made Neuro's pants go tight but no one noticed.

He saw how scared she was when she tried to run away from a blonde girl and decided to help. However not the pleading girl in front of him. He held her tightly as the blonde girl, with a maid uniform in her hands, ran to their direction.

The clothes Kagome was ended up with was the exact uniform Lizzy was holding when she came after her and the cat features. For it looks _so cute_ on her; that's what she heard from the blonde girl.

Kagome randomly walking into a room and saw Ciel and Sebastian dancing the waltz in a weird way as Sebastian instructed the steps.

When she saw then stop dancing after Ciel stepped on Sebastian's foot she decided to let herself be known. "You're not good at dancing the waltz are you, Ciel?"

They both turned to her direction. Ciel quickly moved away from Sebastian.

Both Ciel and Sebastian noticed her outfit and pitied her a bit of how hard she tried to run away from Lizzi.

"L-l-like you can do better." Ciel said embarressed abit surprised that someone was watching. Unlike Ciel, Sebastian didn't seem to be surprised at all. His attention was on the cat ears and cat tail Kagome have on.

"You sure about that?" Kagome said a bit smugly.

"Alright let's see." Ciel said out of irritation.

Kagome took Ciel's place as Sebastian's dance partner, but this time Sebastian was the doing the male part while Kagome did the female part. Sebastian tried really hard _not_ to touch the cat features.

Sebastian bowed to her and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Kagome?"

"You may" Kagome replied as she took his hand.

When Sebastian felt her hand he noticed hoe soft her skin was through his gloves. And when his glove covered hand touched her back he can feel the corset he helped her in. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't feel her soft back like he did this morning and the other day.

Kagome and Sebastian danced elegantly together, even though it was a bit difficult for the height difference they made it seem as if they have danced together for years.

When Ciel saw this he was a bit shocked.

After the pair finished dancing Sebastian looked down at Kagome.

"Ms. Kagome, you were a wonderful partner." Sebastian complimented with a smile but then sighed disappointedly. "But you have to smile as you dance. Even if it's not true, please make it seem like your having fun." Sebastian said as he squished her cheeks, still trying to ignore the cat ears and cat tail.

"Let go!" Kagome said as she rubbed her cheeks.

"I... I haven't smiled before." She said emotionlessly as she looked away from them. Both Ciel and Sebastian were caught by surprise at this new information.

"Y-you have to be kidding, right?" Ciel said. "You could have at least smiled once before."

"I don't know." Kagome thoughtly said, trying to think if she have ever smiled. She remembered smiling, but they were fake so it didn't count.

* * *

Kagome was following Ciel and Sebastian to the main hall room, which would be their ballroom for tonight.

They could here Lizzy's voice along with Mey-Rin's. It sounded like Lizzy was about to change Mey-Rin into a ridiculous costume. However before that could happen Ciel intervened to save Mey-Rin from wearing a ridiculous costume.

"That would be enough." Ciel said.

Kagome quickly walked away from Ciel when Lizzy ran to him to give him a hug before spinning him around saying how cute he was.

Kagome saw Finny and Bard in a ridiculous costume, however Bard looked absolutely ridiculous then the rest and she couldn't help but laugh behind her hand.

Everyone looked at her direction and thought her laugh was adorable. It sounded like a beautiful bell was ringing. They could see a hint of pink brushing against her skin.

Bard blushed when he noticed she was looking at him while laughing. He now could even hear Finny and Mey-Rin laughing. Saito was chuckling, while Yako tried her best not to laugh.

Lizzy quickly ran to her and huged her before spinning her around saying how cute she was; the same way she did to Ciel.

"You're absolutely cute~! I can't wait to dress you up again in cute clothes~!" Kagome was struggling to get away from Lizzy's grasp, like a cat trying to get away from having a bath, but Lizzy had an iron grip. "But not as cute as Ciel~! Look at his cute..." Lizzy stopped talking when she noticed something wrong in Ciel's appearance.

"Huh?" Ciel said when he noticed her stare.

She ran to him and held up his left hand to get a good view at it. Kagome was relieved when Lizzy let her go, she quickly took in air to breath.

"Ciel! Where is the ring I prepared for you? There was a ring that matched the western style clothing, wasn't there?" Lizzy said in a displeased tone.

"Ring?" He said in an unconfortable tone.

"The ring is fine." Ciel tugged away.

Kagome ignored the rest when she noticed Sesshomaru coming down the stairs toward him, also ignoring the rest.

"What did you do today, nii-sama?"

"Nothing much, just looking up my businesses and looking for cases in England." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Is there any cases?"

"Yes, but I will be telling you about it tomorrow." Kagome nodded in understanding.

When they both drawn their attention to the two nobles, they saw a crying Lizzy about to throw something to the ground, but before the object met it's fate Kagome swiftly ran to catch it. When she caught the object she stood next to Sebastian, who was explaining to Lizzi why Ciel was protective of the said object in Kagome's hand, and looked at the object in her hand.

'A ring?' Kagome thought, then realization hit her.

She looked at Ciel and saw anger, shock, and relief on his face.

She walked up to the said noble and showed him the ring.

Ciel slowly took the object and thought carefully. He looked at an open window that gave people a view of the front yard garden. He walked to the window and through it out.

'That was a waste.' Kagome thought, the item she rescued was thrown out the window, literally.

"Ciel! What are you doing?" Lizzy exclaimed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't need that ring to prove that the head of the Phantomhive family is I, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said calmily.

Everyone was shocked at the scene but some didn't show it.

When Ciel turned and saw a crying Lizzi, he sighed. Ciel walked up to Lizzi and pulled out a handkercheif. "What kind of expression is that?" Ciel whipped her face clean before putting the handkerchief back in his pocket. "I wouldn't want to invite a lady witha face like that to a dance, would I?"

He then pulled out a hand with a smile on his face. "Let's forget what just happen and dance till dawn, shall we? M' lady?"

"Yes" Lizzi had a smile on her face before taking his hand. The moment she placed her hand on his hand the orcastra, that Elizaberth told to stay in the corner of the room, started to play.

"It's like a dream come true." Lizzi said, dreamily looking at Ciel.

Sebastian then started to play a violin as Finny and Yako danced together.

Kagome and Sesshomaru danced together too.

But it didn't last long till Sesshomaru was lightly tapped on the shoulder. "May I please have this dance with the lady?"

The two (adoptive) siblings looked at the person to see Neuro.

Sesshomaru nodded before releasing Kagome.

Kagome didn't seem to be bothered at all about it from her expression.

As they danced Kagome noticed that the sound of the violin Sebastian was playing was becoming less peppy to gloomy, before it stopped completely.

Just then Kagome then felt a light tap on his shoulder as a deep voice began to talk. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Kagome and Neuro didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but did so anyway.

"Of course you can." Kagome said before greeting Neuro good bye.

When Kagome turned saw Sebastian's hair style.

He had his usual style but just pulled his left bangs behind his ear as a hair strand was standing out.

Sebastian pulled out a hand towards Kagome, which Kagome took before they started to dance.

As they danced they both made small talk.

"You look quite lovely in a maid's outfit." Sebastian complimented.

"Thank you. You look great too." She said as her cheeks began to turn pink.

"Why thank you." Sebastian smirked behind his smile when he saw her face. "Are you enjoying the ball?"

She nodded in reply instead of wording it and continued to dance.

When the dance was over, Elizabeth came up to Kagome.

"Kagome~! Can you do something for me?"

"..." Kagome gave her a questioning look.

"Can you sing one of your songs?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her with a puppy dog look.

"..." Kagome didn't know what to say, so she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, who just simply nodded in return.

Kagome then looked at Elizabeth and nodded as well.

Elizabeth just squealed in delighted.

"But" Elizabeth paused in her action. "first I have to change, I don't think the song I will sing will fit in well with the song." Kagome stated as she began to walk up the stair, where it would lead her to her room.

"That's a great idea! Come on, I'm going to make you prettier!" Elizabeth said loudly before grabbing Kagome's wrist unexpectedly and dragged her to her room. Kagome for some reason didn't struggle as this happened so it would seem that Kagome was quite use to it.

* * *

After a while,

"Thank you all for waiting!" Elizabeth announced, catching everyone's attention.

"I would like to present all of you..." She jestured to a figure behind her."Kagome!"

The said priestess was dressed in a simple white dress that should her curves. It stopped around her ankles which showed others her simple white high heels. Kagome's hair was tied up in a high-mid ponytail by a white ribbon. Her black raven hair cascaded down above her waist, some part of her hair was over her shoulders while the rest were left as they were.

As Kagome gracefully walked down the stairs, everyone gawked at the raven haired beauty. When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she then pulled out her IPhone and looked into it, before pulling out speakers for it.

"I hope everyone would like this song it's called, Blue Moon." She announced before starting the music on her IPhone.

As the music started to play Kagome took in a breath before singing along with the music.

_(Blue Moon-Hoshina Utau)_

_Hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
Tomadou dake nani mo dekinakute  
Te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
Yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo_

_Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu_  
_Atsui mune wa sawagidasu_

_Sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara_  
_Sugu ni todokisou na no ni_  
_Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dakede_  
_Oikakete wa kurenai ne_

_Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne_  
_Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai_  
_Kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga_  
_Muboubi na senaka ni tsume wo tate_

_Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku_  
_Kizamu akashi daiteite_

_Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi wo_  
_Suki ni natte shimatta no_  
_Onaji bamen de togireta mama no_  
_Kanashi sugiru monogatari_

_Miageru Blue Moon kimi wo omou toki_  
_Watashi no jikan wa tomaru_

_Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no_  
_Fukasa ni nomikomareteku_  
_Kanawanakute mo aishiteimasu_  
_Itsuka sora ga sakete mo_  
_Eien ni omotteimasu_

When Kagome finished singing everyone applauded.

"That was so pretty!" Elizabeth said before she ran to Kagome and started to hug spin her.

When Kagome was let down she, for some reason, wasn't dizzy as she walked next to Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you struggle when she took you to dress you up and when she spinned you around while hugging you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"She reminded me of Rin, all happy, energetic, and has a want to make the person she loves happy." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before he looked at the blond girl.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said before there was a knock on the door, catching everyone's attention.

"I wonder who would come at this time of night?" Kagome said quietly to herself.

When Sebastian opened the door everyone saw a older male version of Kagome.

"Hey! I heard that Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru is here, are they?" The male asked, looking at Sebastian in question.

"Yes they're inside, please come inside." Sebastian said moving away a bit for the male to come inside the mansion. When Kagome heard the male's voice she slowly backed away to hide behind Sesshomaru.

The male wore a t-shirt, black vest, black jeans and white sneakers. The male's hair is a raven black, quite like Kagome's and his eyes was the same shade of blue as Kagome's.

"Who are you?" Ciel questioned, looking back and forth from the male to Kagome.

"Me? I'm Kaname Higurashi, Kagome-chan's older brother."

"Older brother?" Elizabeth said.

"Yep" He said happily before looking around to find Kagome, only to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru where's Kagome-chan?"

Sesshomaru hesitated before having a smirk on his face and stepped aside to reveal a nervous Kagome.

Kaname quickly had a big smile on his face as he ran toward her. "Kagome!" The moment the name slipped from his lips he glomped her tightly. "I haven't seen you for a month! How are you doing? You happy to see me?"

"Sure, onii-san. Can you let go of me?" She panted from the lose of breath.

Kaname complied with her request.

"Who told you where I was?" Kagome said after catching her breath.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gave a smirking Sesshomaru a glare.

"Should have known" She mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kagome was sleeping, she felt a familiar aura coming to her room. When the door opened Kagome instantely woke up and could hear the door being closed slowly, but she didn't move anything except her eyes.

When she realized who it was she sat up. "Really?" She sighed. "This again." She said before turning her attention to a dissapointed Kaname.

"Kagome-chan~!" He whined. "You ruined my surprise~!"

"It's your own fault for being loud." Kagome mumbled before going back to sleep.

Just when she was about to go to dreamland she felt Kaname glomping her.

"Your soooo soooo cute~!" He exclaimed.

"Let go!" She said a bit loudly.

"I can't help it! You were soooo cute in that dress I gave you a couple of months ago!" He then pulled out his IPhone and showed Kagome all the pictures of her he had tooken at the ball 2 days ago, also the day Lizzy left to go home.

"You were soooo cute~!"

"Whatever! Just let me sleep!" She struggled.

"That's a great idea!" Kaname pulled the cover over them and pulled Kagome to his chest as he slept.

"Good night!"

"... Good night." Kagome mumbled in his shirt.

* * *

When it was morning Kagome was starting to wake up along with Kaname.

"Onii-san can you get out? I have to get ready for breakfast." Kagome yawned as she rubbed her eyes childishly.

"Alright, lets go take a shower together." He said as he began to walk to the private bathroom.

"No way you pervert!" Kagome pulled her brother by the back collar of his shirt, and dragged him out the door before closing and locking the door behind her.

"Kagome~!" Kaname whined on the other side of the door.

"Go take a shower somewhere else." Kagome said as she went straight to the private bathroom.

When Kagome was done with brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she tried her best to put on the corset.

"Why do women in England where such things?" She said a bit agitated by the article of clothing. Kagome then heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Ms. Kagome do you need help with the corset?"

"Yes" Kagome mumbled as she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself before walking to the door unlocking it. "Is the corset not ment for the person to do on themselves?"

"No, it is not. I apologize for not informing you about it." Sebastian said sadly.

"You don't need to worry about it?" Kagome said boredly.

As Kagome and Sebastian continue with their normal routine, with Sebastian helping her with the clothes, Sebastian payed close attention to Kagome's body; even through he saw it a couple of times already.

Sometimes as he helped Kagome into a dress he would wish that she could where boy clothes. He just want a longer time with dressing Kagome, but he was okay as long he could see Kagome's body. After Sebastian was done helping Kagome into the corset he started to help Kagome into a nice light green dress. As he helped her into the dress he would sometimes take the chance to glance at her B-cup breasts. When he was done helping Kagome into everything Kagome realized something.

"How did you come inside?" Kagome questioned when she looked at Sebastian in wonder.

"What kind of butler would I be if I don't have the keys for every room?" He questioned with a smirk on his devilish face.

"Oh" she said blankly, ignoring his smirk.

They started to walk out the bathroom door with Sebastian in front. As they did so Kagome tripped from a puddle of water, the moment Sebastian turned around to see what happened Kagome fell on him.

When they both ended on the floor Sebastian was on his back the Kagome on top of him as her head was on his neck.

Kagome raised her head and looked into his red mesmerizing eyes along with Sebastian looking into her big aqua blue eyes.

They looked into each others eyes for a while till Kagome realized their position.

Kagome's right leg was in between Sebastian's legs as her other leg was outside his left leg. Her arms were laying on to his chest, while Sebastian's hands were placed around her waist.

Just then Sebastian realized their position and started to let go of her and get up. But as that happened Kagome's leg brushed against his cock causing it to become hard a bit. Sebastian hissed in pleasure as he felt it.

Kagome heard it and gave him a confuzed look. "Sebastian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He said with a smile. He then sat up with Kagome's leg brushing against his cock again but held in his voice so Kagome couldn't hear it. Kagome then began to move but accidently put pressure on his manhood, causing him to only groan.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore as she keep move her leg and pushing against his cock without knowing. So he took ahold of her cheek and held it up to see her eyes before kissing her.

As they kissed Kagome's eyes widened in shock for a few minutes before closing her eyes and kissed back.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes. Sebastian then kissed her again but with his tongue tasting every bit of her mouth. This shocked Kagome to no end. First he took her first kiss and now her second kiss is with tongue. Kagome didn't know what to do as Sebastian taste her mouth so she just let him taste her more. But as that happened she would sometimes moan at the sensation.

When they parted once again Sebastian tasted his tongue and was surprised that it tasted so sweet. Kagome blushed madly at what just happened a few seconds ago. Kagome quickly stood up and covered her mouth as Sebastian stood up calmly.

"C-come on." Kagome stuttered walking out of the bathroom, with a smirking Sebastian behind her.

'I wonder if I could taste her more. I have never came across something that could taste as good as a soul. Maybe even better.' Sebastian thought to himself, still have the taste of Kagome in his mouth, but he became a bit disappointed when the taste started to slip away.

As they both walked through the hallway Kagome was careful not to look at Sebastian, who is walking beside her.

"Ms. Kagome, I apologize for my action." Sebastian said when they were in front of the dinning room door.

Kagome looked away blushing. "You didn't intend to do such a thing. So don't think much of it."

"But I should at least do something as an apology." Sebastian said, faking a sad voice.

"... I'll think about that, okay?" Kagome said still not looking at him, but she could tell that he was nodding.

As both of them went inside the dinning room they saw everyone, but the 4 servants and Sesshomaru.

Finny, Bard and May-Rin had work to do while Tanaka was in some place drinking tea.

Sesshomaru was busy so he left to go back to Japan just the day after the ball. But he left after he told Kaname about Kagome being Neuro's servant, seeing that he knew everything about demons and the fuedal era, and seeing Kaname's reaction.

* * *

_Yesterday,_

_"What?!" Kaname exclaimed._

_"I said, 'Kagome is now Neuro's servant just like his other servant, Yako, to help disguise what he is as he solve mysteries.'" Sesshomaru said amusingly, along with Neuro and Kagome in the room, amused._

_"No!" Kaname said as he ran to Kagome and glomped her away from Neuro. "There's no way I would let Kagome-chan be a servant!" Rubbing his cheek against Kagome's, much to the priestass's pleasure._

_Just then Neuro walked to them and grabbed Kagome away from her sister complex brother. "Please don't hurt my servant."_

_"She's not your servant!" Kaname yelled as he tried to grab Kagome only to catch air._

_For a while this kept continuing till Sesshomaru had enough of it. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kaname's collar shirt and lifted him off the ground._

_"I have had enough of your sister complex. It have already been decided, so suck it up and be quite." Sesshomaru said coldly, dropping the scared Higurashi to the ground ruffly. "Now I have to go back to Japan. I have business to take care of."_

_He walked out the room as he left to go outside, where the same jet came to pick up Sesshomaru._

_Neuro and Kagome looked at Kaname to see him in a corner, shaking from fear._

* * *

Kagome could almost feel herself chuckling at the thought but calmed down.

Kagome sat between Yako, on the left, and Saito, on right.

After everyone ate they all went to do stuff.

Neuro and Yako looking for a mysteries in town, Saito in the piano room practicing the song, Sebastian doing chores till Ciel calls him, Ciel in his office doing paper work and lastly Kagome was playing on her laptop that she found at the bottom of her suitcase.

Kagome was on the laptop looking up in her mail box, seeing if there was any email. As far as she could see there mostly junk mail, so she deleted them.

However there was only 1 email that was sent to her by Sesshomaru just a few hours ago.

'I wonder what he wants?' She thought as she clicked on it.

_'Kagome,_

_I want you to come back to Japan in the morning for a little while to solve a couple of problems in Tokyo. You can also bring along your partners, Saito, the Earl and his butler along if you want, just be here tomarrow. There will be a jet waiting for you at morning after you have breakfast._

_Sesshomaru.'_

'I haven't done any cases for a while I guess it's okay.' Kagome thought. 'I'll tell everyone at lunch.' She then continued on to play on her laptop.

* * *

When it was about time for lunch Kagome heard a knock on the door. She flared her aura for a bit and knew who it was when the person on the other side did the same to equal her.

"Come in." Kagome said as she played on her laptop.

When the door opened, it revealed a smiling Sebastian. "Good afternoon, Ms. Kagome." He bowed before closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon" Kagome said back, concentrating on the laptop screen.

"What do you have there?" Sebastian asked looking at the contraption in question.

"It's a laptop. It's a portable computer that you can place on your lap, if you like, as you play on it. You can play games, research on stuff, listen to songs, mail to others quickly, ect."

"Interesting" Sebastian said, now standing beside her bending down to look at the screen.

Kagome saw this and knew that he wasn't bothered at the action but told him anyway. "You can sit next to me. You don't have to bend down."

Sebastian looked at her in surprised for a second before giving her a devilish smile. "Thank you" He said before sitting next to Kagome absolutely close, too close that Sebastian's sides was touching hers.

"Sorry am I bothering you?" Sebastian said kindly finding a smirk under his fake smile.

"No, not at all." Kagome lied calmly, not wanting to be rude.

"That's good" Sebastian smirked, knowing that she was uncomfortable. When he turned his attenton to the laptop screen he saw a picture of Yako.

"What's this?" He questioned looking at Kagome.

"I'm researching things about Yako, seeing as we're going to be partners along with Neuro." Sebastian just clenched his hands turning them into fists.

"Yes...of course." Sebastian said calmly, but then became annoyed when both him and Kagome felt Neuro's presense coming their way. Just then they heard a knock.

"You can come in Neuro." Kagome said aloud for Neuro to hear her behind the door.

When the door opened they both saw a smirking Neuro. "Good morning, Kagome-chan, Sebastian-san."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched when Neuro called her Kagome-chan. 'When did he become so familiar with her?' He thought angrily to himself, giving the smirking green eyed demon a glare.

"Oh yeah, Sebastian? Why did you come?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sebastian then realized that he forgot to tell her why he was there. "Afternoon tea will be taking place outside in the garden."

Kagome nodded and then continued reading things about Yako, while Neuro and Sebastian glared at each other.

After a few minutes Kagome, Sebastian, and Neuro went to the garden, where they all saw everyone drinking tea and eating sweets.

"Kagome-chan!" Yelled Kaname running to her and then hugging her to death.

"C-c-can't breathe" Said Kagome coughing a little from the loss of breath.

"Onii-san" Kagome struggles to say. "please let me go, I can't breath."

Kaname loosened his grip but still had a hold of her. Kagome groaned at this causing Yako and Saito to chuckle. Sebastian and Neuro were a bit bothered at how a male was so close to their Kagome, even if it's her brother.

"I'll let you go if you call me something cute like 'Nii-chan' or 'Nii-kun' or even 'Aniki', but in a cute way." Kaname whined, tightening his grip thinking that his little sister would call him something cute with her cute expression.

Kagome paled at this and began to struggle a little, but was beginning to lose hope when her brother tightened his grip again, determind to see the look.

'Him and his stupid sister complex!' Kagome thought loudly in her head.

Everyone watched this happened with a hint of amusement in their eyes, while Sebastian and Neuro's were filled with a bit of anger.

After a few seconds Kagome had an idea. "O-o-okay I give up, let m-m-me go Nii-chan." Said Kagome who was about to faint, knowing he would fall for it.

Kaname had a big smile on his face when he heard her answer before letting her go.

But that was a mistake. The moment he let go of her Kagome disappeared in a quick sprint, from there to her room in seconds leaving a gust of wind behind her, before locking the door to her room.

Kaname was shocked at what has happened and froze.

He then disappeared, only to sit in a corner, infront of a tree sulking. "She...ran away...and I...didn't see...that face."

Yako, Saito and Ciel sweat dropped at seeing the event, but then ignored it as they continued their afternoon snack.

Sebastian smirked and walked behind Ciel whispering. Ciel just nodded in understanding before waving his hand in a 'shoo'ing motion.

Sebastian bowed to him and left.

* * *

Kagome's Room,

"That was close" Kagome breathed. "He has gotten stronger with in the past month." She noted.

'I should have saw it coming since it's Nii-san.' She sighed. Just then she felt a dark presense coming towards her room, the person, she was certain of who it was, stopped right behind her door knocked.

"Come in" She said sitting straight up on the bed staring at the person.

"Do you need something, Sebastian?" Kagome wondered in a quiet voice.

"I just came to bring you a your afternoon snack along with your afternoon tea, seeing as you left after you arrived." He mused remembering how the object of his and Neuro's affection's brother acted. He then closed the door behind him to give a good view of a silver tray holding Kagome afternoon snacks to the said person.

"..."

Sebastian chuckled, not hearing her response to her act a moment ago.

He stridded to her side and prepared tea after he passed her her afternoon snack.

As Kagome ate her face lit up from how sweet the snack was.

"I would take it that the snack appeals to your taste." He stated before Kagome nodded.

"I wonder, is there other things that appeal to you other than sweets?" Sebastian said leaning down to her face.

Kagome didn't notice the distance as she ate and thought about the question.

"...I don't know" She said thoughtfully before finishing her snack.

"You sure?" Sebastian smirked as their nosed touched and his lips hovered inches away from hers.

"Maybe... I'm not sure..." She thought. As she thought Sebastian used his right hand to lean on the bed next to Kagome with a smirk.

"How about I help you?" Sebastian said in his velvet voice, before taking her lips with his.

"!" Kagome had a shocked look on her face before she calmed down and kissed back.

Sebastian smirked between their kiss and used his free hand to hold her chin up. Sebastian pulled away for a second to see Kagome's pout from the loss, making him chuckle, he then licked her bottom lip for access which was granted.

Kagome melted into the kiss and moaned when she felt his tongue brushing against hers. Their tongue danced together aggressively wanting to conquer each other.

Sebastian pulled away with licking his lips with a smirk on his face as he saw Kagome's dazed look.

"W-why did you d-do that?" She innocently asked, staring at him.

"Do you really want to know?" He smirked. Kagome slowly nodded.

"I did that because I lust for you. I might even love you, if it's possible for a demon. Besides there is another demon that could take you away from me, so I have to mark my scent on you before he does."

Kagome blushed madly till she was the color of a ripe tomato, when she heard his answer to her question.

"Stop talking non-sense and tell me." She said hoping that it was a joke.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, I have already told you my answer." He smirked at her reaction only for her to blush more if possible.

"T-then who's the other demon you were talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"I'll let you find that out yourself." He pecked her lightly on the lips before disappearing without a trace along the snacks. 'Probably in Ciel's office.'

Kagome softly touched her lips with her fingers lightly, still feeling his soft lips and warmth on her lips.

She then sighed and layed down on her bed with the back of her palm on her forehead.

She turned her head to see her suitcase on a chair that was next to her private bathroom door. She sighed and sat up before walking towards it.

When she opened it she took out at one of her boy disguise and nodded in approval. Placeing it on the side she put the rest in the dresser, that's at the corner of her room and went to her private bathroom along with her boy disguise in her hand.

After a while she came out in her disguise, while her dress was in her hand.

Her outfit was a white knitted hoody with a navy blue suit jacket over it, blue pants and black shoes. She then tied her hair in a low pony tail over her left shoulder.

When she was done combing her hair she walked up to a body sized mirror and examined her reflection. The sweater was baggy along with the black pants so her curves and chest was hidden. She nodded in approval before leaving her room with her dress on the bed.

As she walked by she happened to bump into Yako. Kagome didn't fall but caught Yako's arm before she could either.

"You alright?" Kagome asked as she let go when Yako straightened herself up.

"Yep, thanks to you." Yako grinned. When she realized what Kagome was wearing she had a blush before glomping her.

"Cute~!" She rubbed her cheek against Kagome's.

Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable with her cheek being rubbed with someone else's, so she requested Yako to let her go, who complied.

"Kagome? Why are you dressed like that?" Yako said still blushing at her cuteness.

"Because I want to explore England, but I think someone will recognize me so I disguise myself as a boy. So I was on my way to Ciel's office to inform him."

"Can I go with you then?" Yako asked Kagome kindly, who just nodded. Yako cheered and then took Kagome on her back before running to Ciel's office.

"Aren't I heavy for you?" Kagome blushed.

Yako grinned looking at Kagome for a second. "Nope, you're pretty light." Kagome justed looked away.

After a minute of running they made it to Ciel's office. Yako walked into the room forgetting to knock only to see Ciel knocked out with someone behind him holding a cloth over Ciel's mouth and nose.

"What are you doing?" Yako said dumdstrucked. Kagome felt someone behind her and grabbed the person's hand before they could put the cloth, soaked in some liquid, over their mouth and nose too.

"Yako they're trying to kidnap Ciel." Kagome said calmly jumping out off of Yako's back.

She kicked the person in the stomach causing him to be pushed up to a wall. Kagome then turned around and saw the kidnapper carrying Ciel. She ran to them in a speed that any normal eyes can't keep up, making it look like she disappeared and reappeared behind them.

Kagome grabbed the person by his free arm. "Get Ciel." She said looking at Yako.

Yako understood and took Ciel from the kidnapper's grasp, puttin him on her back like she did to Kagome, before Kagome knocked the person out by hitting the back of his neck.

"Good job Kagome!" Yako exclaimed.

"Thank you" Kagome said calmly before looking at their direction. She saw the person, she kicked in the stomach slowly stand up with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Kagome calmly walked up infront of him with Yako and Ciel behind her and started to question him.

"Why did you try to kidnap Ciel?"

"I won't tell you" He breathed.

"What's that?" Kagome said emotionlessly, grabbing his collar and pulling him to her, her face inches from his.

"Y-you heard me, I won't t-tell you." He said a bit nervously.

"Well then, I guess I'll interrogate you and your friend later." Kagome said with a smirk, scaring the person before knocking him out.

When Kagome was about to stand up there was a sound of a gun shoot and then Kagome felt a breeze pass her left neck then saw a small whole in the wall in front of her.

"There's more" She noted. "Yako bring Ciel to Sebastian. Tell him what happened and that I will be back soon to bring a special 'guest'. Also tell him to clean this up before they wake up to escape or hurt Ciel." Yako nodded even though Kagome couldn't see her and quickly ran to find Sebastian.

Kagome turned around to see something through the window. In the forest, there was a gleam of metal thanks to the Sun's bright ray of light.

She knew that the person was going to shoot again and gave them a smirk, telling them that they were found out.

The person that tried to shoot her became uneasy and quickly made a shot. Kagome tilted her head back causing the bullet to miss again.

Kagome ran once again in a quick speed and appeared behind the person.

"What th-?" "Who sent you and the two other guys here?" Kagome cut him off in a cold tone.

"Why do I have to listen to a little brat like you?"

"You know, if you have ever heard of me you would stop asking useless questions and tell me what I want to know."

"You little brat! Who do you think you are?" He yelled turning around pointing the gun at her.

She clicked her teeth hearing more useless questions.

She then ran to the branch above him.

"You little bitch! Where are you?" He said looking around, but never looking up. Kagome looked down on him, literally. As Kagome look down on him she saw a piece of paper in his breast pocket of his coat.

"Hm..." She thought before jumping down landing on his shoulder, like a kid being carried by her father, and quietly snatched the paper from him.

"Bitch! Get off me!" Kagome didn't say anything and stood on his shoulders before doing a back flip and landed behind him. As the person was about to turn around to shoot her she did a round kick hitting him on the head.

He lost his balance and fell off of the tree. They were 25 feet of the ground, so when his back hit the ground he was knocked out instantly.

Kagome didn't seem bothered about it and looked at the paper which said it's for the attendant of Ciel Phantomhive.

Kagome became suspicious about the envelope and opened it.

_'Dear attendant of Ciel Phantomhive,_

_If you want your master to be returned, bring "the item" to Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens.'_

"Where is that place?" She wondered to herself.

_'BANG!'_

A couple of strands of her hair was cut off by a bullet.

"More people?" She questioned as she turned to the direction where the bullet came from to see two guys in a jeep, going to the opposite direction of the Phantomhive manor.

She went after the jeep, not as fast as before, but still fast enough to seem inhuman and a bit intimidating when she was right behind the jeep.

_"Did they get him?"_ A voice said through the phone to one of the males on the jeep.

"S-sorry boss, but we failed." The one talking on the phone said.

_"You failed! How can you fail at kidnapping a little brat? Nevermined! I'm through with you! Return at once!"_

"Wait. Something is coming behind us." He said looking behind themselves to see a small shadow of someone. The one who was taking the wheels looked at one of their mirrors and noticed a intimidating looking shadow just a few feet behind them.

"Ahhhh! W-what the hell is that?" The driver said.

"Don't ask me just keep driving!"

_"What's happening now?"_ The person behind the phone then joked. _"What you__ saw a bear or something?"_ The two males could hear a couple of males on the other side of the phone laughing at them.

"Wahh!"

"Ahh!"

_"What's with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?"_ The voice said with a tone of annoyance.

They both ignored the voice in the phone for a second. "Drive faster! It's coming closer!"

"This is how fast it could go!" The driver said trying to drive as fast as he could, at the sametime trying to not look at one of the mirrors to see the intimidating shadow behind them again.

"It's no use! It's coming!" The voice was about to question about how terrified they sounded but was cut off when the same person on the phone screamed.

"Ahhh!" The male screamed when the drive began to turn and slow down as the figure caught up to them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're on the edge of the cliff!" The driver answered, after the car stopped with the trunk out of the cliff, as he tried his best not to lean back unless he wants to die along with his companion.

"May I see the phone for a second?" Kagome said as she walked through the dust and walked on top of the jeep near the two males.

The one with the phone froze and didn't move so Kagome slowly and gently took the phone from him. _"H-hey! What's happening?"_

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone. _"..."_ Knowing that no one will answer her, she continued to talk. "I will be coming for you and bring you back to the Phantomhive manor. No one hurts my friends, or even attempt, without my notice." Kagome said with a smirk on her face before hanging up. She dropped the phone onto the males lap and then kneeled to be the same hieght as them.

"Tell me the name of the person you are working for and his location?" Kagome said blandly.

"..."

"I'm not a patient person right now. Tell me or do you want to end up like humpty dumpty, do you?"

"!" The driver screamed before spilling the information out. "The Ferro's family Azzuro Vener! He's setting up a hideout North of the East end!"

"Is that so?" Kagome said before stepping off the jeep. "Thank you very much. I will not kill you, so I will bid you adieu." She ran away as fast as she could this time, but not _too_ fast.

In a minute or so she made it to their hideout, that is after a few men ran past her yelling about stuff. "Hm... Not bad, but I rather prefer mine's or Ciel's manor." She mumbled looking at the manor infront of her.

"Wha-?" The men behind her exclaimed, looking at her, before fully turning around to piont the gun at Kagome.

"What the hell's with you?" One of them yelled.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Another questioned at her.

Kagome stared at them all in annoyance. "Is this Ferro's hid-" One of them cut her off. "What do you want brat? Who do you belong to?"

"Me?" Kagome said innocently. "You don't need to know. Right now, I belong to the house of Phantonhive."

"Phantomhive? Everyone get ready to shoot!" Everyone got ready, the moment the male yelled out "Shoot!" they all did as so.

Kagome just dodged all of the bullets, which accidently each hit one of their companions, killing them all. She didn't bat an eye as she looked at each of them.

"That was easy." She said simply before quickly walked through the manor to find who is behind this before dinner.

Each time she sees someone she would either knocked them out, like what she did when she was young, or let them shoot their own companion.

She didn't break a sweat each time she beat all of them up.

"There's the brat! Shoot him!" She heard right behind her as a group of men start to shoot her again.

Kagome was quite annoyed at having to repeat what she did to other men. Men shoot, she dodges and the bullets hit other people.

This time Kagome stood still and the moment the bullets were close to going through her, she quickly caught every single one with her own bare hands.

Kagome smirked at their shocked expression.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will return these to you." Kagome said, throwing each bullet at the males.

When Kagome finished she could smell alot of blood surrounding her and the sound of slow breathing from them.

Kagome grabbed one of the men that seems to have a chance of survival and kneeled down to his hieght. "Where's the room?"

The man knew what she was talking about and began to talk, scared for his life. "H-he's in a room that have men with guns in front of the door. You just go up a flight of stairs and turn to your right." He said pointing to a hallway up ahead that held a flight of stairs.

Kagome quickly let go of the person and stood up stright before following his directions.

When she found her destination she saw 5 big guys with guns.

Kagome was getting quite aggravated with having to knock out or killing men. 'Where do they come from?'

Even though she can beat them in no sweat but she doesn't feel like making people worry about her.

Wanting to leave in one swoop she took out a gun, she 'borrowed' from a guy she knocked out, and shoot all of them.

She could tell that there is someone in the room along with a few men because she could hear people breathe thanks to her super enhance hearing.

She made light steps to the door making the people in the room to become scared. When she slowly opened the door she could hear a few of them holding their breaths.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Kagome still walked into the room and took glances of the men's reaction. All of them had terrified looks on their faces.

One of her hands were inside her pocket holding a bunch of bullets that were just shot at her. She could hear the sounds of their guns getting ready to shoot again as she walked up to a scared faced man who seems to be the leader around there.

"Are you the one who order men to kidnap Ciel?" Kagome questioned in a demanding tone.

The scared faced man known as Azzurro Vener, didn't say anything still shocked to see a frail 'boy' in good condition after his men tried to shoot him.

'What is he?' Azzurro thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." She stated as she took a step.

"Stay back!" Azzurro pointed the gun at her. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm taking you to the Phantomhive manor." She said.

"No one's taking me anywhere! Shoot him! He's just a kid!" He yelled to the men who hesitated but shoot Kagome anyway.

They kept on shooting her till they were all out of bullets then they stared at Kagome in shock. She dodged all of the bullets fluently causing all the bullets to hit the wall.

"I guess I have to give these back to you seeing as you're all out of bullets." She stated as she pulled out her hand that was full of bullets before shooting every single one to them, except for Azzurro, who was shaking in fear at what he saw.

Kagome sighed as he clapped her hands together to dust her hands off.

"Now that's over I have business with you, Azzurro Vener." Kagome said as she walked towards him not fazed at the fact that Azzurro is holding a gun at her.

"Stay back!" He said terrified for his life.

"Why should I? You tried to kidnap one of my friends for your own greed. I can't let you off the hook till he gets his revenge." She smirked, scaring Azzurro more.

"G-get away from me!" He screamed walking backwards to the wall next to the window. Kagome ignored him and continued to walk towards him calmly.

When she was a couple steps away from him he screamed. "Stay back!"

He pulled the trigger. The bullet went through her head right in her forehead, causing her to fall backwards on the floor with blood coming out of her injury.

Azzurro stared at her for a while in shock wondering if she survived. When she haven't moved an inch he started to laugh nervously before laughing louder that people might think belongs to a mad man.

"Hahaha! You think you can beat me! I am Azzurro Vener! I can do anything I want and no one tells me what to do!" He said expanding his ego.

He then looked at the 'dead' body before him. He kneeled down and took a hold of her chin, her face inches from his face.

"If you were still alive I would've sold you to a perverted man." He said with a smirk before letting her go and began to walk away.

He then heard coughing behind him, before the miko sat up. When he turned around he noticed her forehead is healing slowly but fast enough to notice. In a few seconds it finished healing leaving no scars behind.

When Kagome was satisfied with the healed wound she looked at Azzurro and said one phrase. "You lose"

When those words left Kagome's mouth, she disappeared behind him and knocked him out, causing him to fall to the ground.

Kagome just stared at the body before picking it up and placing the body over her shoulder. As she made her way in a fast pace Kagome didn't show any struggle at all with the extra weight over her shoulder.

When she arrived to the Phantomhive Manor Neuro was already standing there in front of the stairs looking at her.

"There you are Kagome. I see you have found the culprit." Neuro said as his eyes shined it's usual green.

"Of course I have. Who do you take me for?" She questioned, taking Neuro's smirk as his answer.

Then they walked inside of the mansion towards Ciel's office that was already cleaned up by Sebastian.

"I see you got the culprit." Ciel confirmed.

Kagome just stared at him and just dropped Azzurro on the floor easily.

"Kagome are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yako said in a worried tone. Kagome just shook her head calming Yako down a little.

"So it was Azzurro Vener." Ciel said looking at the unconcious male on the floor.

"He was after something you have. Something about an item." Kagome said, pulling out the letter that was supposed to be given to someone that is an attendent for Ciel, now passing it to Ciel.

Ciel's left eyebrow rised in curiousity before opening it to see what it said.

After reading it he had a dark and much more serious look on his face, if that is possible.

When Kagome noticed it she turned to Yako and began to pull her to the door, not wanting her to see any blood.

"Yako, we didn't get a chance to look around England. Let's go." Kagome said looking at Ciel who just nodded right when they were out of the room along with Neuro behind them.

"You need something?" Kagome asked turning to Neuro.

"Nothing, I just thought of coming along to look around and to find some signs of a mystery." He said with a smile. Kagome just stared at him for a second before walking away with Yako by her side.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yako asked.

"Not sure" Kagome said thinking. "Where's Saito? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He's in the piano room practicing." Yako answered.

'Still?' Kagome thought, before changing the subject. "Why did you become a detective?"

Yako didn't expect to hear it and tripped.

"Aaah!"

"Yako?" Kagome turned around and sweatdropped when she saw her on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Yako nervously laughed before she screamed in pain at feeling a familiar hand grabbing her head as the fingers dig in her skull, causing her to cry silently, but openly.

"Of course she's ok, right Yako?" Neuro gave his 'sensei' an evil grin.

"Y-yea, I'm ok." She said scared of Neuro.

"Well then let's go." Neuro said cheerfully, still draging Yako around by the head, as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked away.

* * *

In England,

"England is a pretty crowded place." Kagome noted, after walking for about an hour, while they tryed not to bump into people as they walked through the sidewalks.

"Yea" Yako agreed.

As they walked, they went past a pastry shop and Yako couldn't help but stop her footing and pressed her face against the cool window of the shop.

Neuro and Kagome noticed that they were missing someone and turned around to find the blonde japanese girl looking through a window.

"Louse, all that's in that tiny brain are filled with food." Neuro said, as they walked to Yako before grabbing her head.

"What were you looking at?" Kagome said before she looked through the window to see multiple types of pastries.

She didn't realize that she was staring at them before someone touched her shoulder.

Kagome turned her attention to the gloved hand that she knew belonged to the sadistic demon.

"Kagome? Do you like sweets?" Yako said looking at her. Kagome looked at them with an unnoticable blush on her cheeks before shaking her head.

"Let's go, we need to go back to the manor before it's night." Kagome said before walking towards the direction where the Phantomhive manor was.

"Okay" Yako grinned with a blush on her cheeks thinking how cute Kagome was, trying to hide her love for sweets.

* * *

Phantomhove manor,

When they got back to the mansion there were a few minutes before it's time for dinner.

Kagome quickly changed back to wearing a simple blue dress, before walking out the door to the dining room.

When she opened the door to the dining room she heard steps quickly going to her direction, the figure leaped in the air to tackle Kagome, but only landed on their face when Kagome took a side step to dodge the attack.

"Why did you move?" Kaname said as he sat up rubbing his face.

"Why wouldn't I? You would just try to crush me so I could call you with those disgusting names or do something unnecessary again." Kagome said, while taking a seat next to Yako.

Kaname just went back inside the room and went into a corner to sulk.

"Idiot" Kagome said as Saito came into the room sitting next to Kagome.

"Good evening" Saito greeted to her, while she just nodded to him.

"I presume that everythings going well for you?" He nodded.

"And you as well?"

"Indeed, but I would be better if my brother would stop with his obsession." Kagome said, looking carefully at the said male as he continued to sulk, while touching her left shoulder, shivering.

"Hm? Is there something wrong with that shoulder?" Saito noticed her grabbing her left shoulder.

"Nothing much"

"Can you tell us? I want to know." Yako said, looking at her curiously, as everyone even the 4 servents of the Phantomhive manor came in.

Kagome thought before telling them.

"When I was 6 and onii-san was 12 our father asked mother if onii-san should go study abroad, but she wasn't sure. But then they heard me...crying...in our living room and when they went to the living room they saw me...crying..." Kagome didn't continue really embarrassed when she told thenm about her crying, twice.

Everyone knew that she wouldn't continued so they turned their attention to Kaname who had a nervous look on his face.

"Well you see when they saw Kagome-chan crying while I was trying to comfort her, they asked what happened and I told them how cute Kagome was and how I started to think that she was so cute that I could eat her up. Before I realised it..."

"You mean you seriously bit her?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Hey! You said the same thing okaa-san said to me!" Kaname said, shocked.

"What happened next?" Finny said, curiously.

Kaname had a happy face. "Kagome-chan, stopped crying and said that she was sorry for crying, and then said I could eat her! I was so happy that I started to-" He was cut off when a chair was thrown at him right on the head.

"That's not what happened!" Kagome yelled.

"Then what did happen?" Sebastian asked, placing everyone's dinner on the table, before placing a new chair for Kagome to sit on.

"I told him that if he wanted to eat and then go eat something, but he mistaken my words for him to eat me! Then he started saying weird things while molesting me! That's when mother told father that he should go study abroad. Then the next day he was on a plane to New York, crying, wanting me to go with him or wanting to stay with us." Kagome said, embarrassingly.

Everyone stared at a crying Kaname.

"No wonder you went abroad." Saito said, still staring at Kaname.

"But she was so cute!" Kaname said pulling out a picture of a 6 year old Kagome in a large pajama shirt, which belonged to Kaname, revealing her milky shoulder, before it was bitten, barely showing her her shorts under it. She was looking at them in the photo while sitting innocently on her butt and her legs were bending so her feet were beside her butt, her hands were between the knees, like she was giving a pose for a magazine.

They all looked at Kagome, who already started to eat silently with a tick mark on her forehead trying her best not to throw another chair at him. 'How long did he have that photo?'

**(Got this idea from 'Love Stage' Chapter 6.5 Page 13 to Page 17. But I changed it a bit.)**

"Hey, Kaname-san?" Yako called out as everyone started to eat except for the servents, who went back to do whatever.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering did Kagome smile alot when before you left to study abroad?"

"Nope, she usually do fake smiles, but they don't count. Besides it's hard to know when she smiles." He whined.

"Ciel, I forgot to inform you that I will be going back to Japan tomarrow." Kagome said, aloud. "Nii-sama said that if you wish, you, Sebastian, Yako, Neuro, and Saito, can come along. It seems that there are a few problems back in Japan, and when they are over we will come back here."

"Of course I would come along." Saito said, still eating.

"Sensei and I would love to go back to Japan." Neuro said for them.

"I guess I could, I just need to inform the Queen of my absence." Ciel said looking at Sebastian, who understood his silent order and bowed.

"Hey! Kagome-chan, what about me?!" Kaname whined.

"You need to go back to work tomorrow, you have been gone from work for about 3 days. If any longer then they will come to get you." Kagome said blandly.

While Kaname was sulking, Kagome quietly pulled out her IPhone and texted to the lead singer of 'Crush', under the table.

_'Onii-san is in the Phantomhive manor in England. Pick him up tomorrow morning, me and 4 other people will be going back to Japan for a while._

_~Kagome'_

Kagome placed her phone on her lap, putting it on silent.

Kagome continued to eat, until she noticed a light from her screen phone.

_'Alright, me and the others will come and pick him up tomorrow morning._

_~Kei'_

Kagome put her phone away before finishing her dinner.

* * *

In the morning,

Kagome yawned as she sat up and stretched.

She can feel a familiar aura above her, but didn't look up. "Neuro, did you stop nii-san from coming in?"

"If I didn't he might do something unnecessary to my servent."

"..." Kagome just stood up and got ready before breakfast as Neuro got down and went out the room.

* * *

When everyone was in the dinning room eating there was a knocking sound, before Sebastian went to answer the door.

After a minute the dinning door opened to reveal Sebastian with four other good looking guys.

"Mr. Higurashi, it would seem that these four gentlemen are here to pick you up." Sebastian said gestering to the four beside him.

"Kei? Haru? Shin? Jun? What are you guys doing here?" Kaname said.

"We got a text from Kago-chan to pick you up." A red head, known as Jun, drummer of 'Crush', said.

"So you've been in England." A guy with black hair, known as Shin, a bass player of 'Crush', said.

"Your obsession is quite annoying. Isn't that right Haru?" A blond, known as Kei, lead singer of 'Crush', said to a quite dark green haired guy, known as Haru, pianoist of 'Crush', who nodded.

"B-but I don't want to leave Kagome alone with those men!" He pointed at Neuro and Sebastian.

"She can take care of herself. Now let's go." Kei said as Jun and Shin started to drag a crying Kaname out the room.

"Noooooo!" Everyone heard for a while before they were in the Jet.

After a while of the event they all heard another Jet outside that have already landed, and as quickly as that everyone, including the servents, went into the Jet to Japan.

* * *

When it was afternoon they all made it to Tokyo. The Jet landed on the roof of a tall building.

When the door of the Jet opened they all walked out to see Sesshomaru on a red carpet. Each side of him were Velvet ropes and guards to hold back many Photographers and Reporters.

Kagome was the first to walk out. She had a sweet smile that made anyone consider her as a doll.

"Hey look! There's Higurashi-Taishio-san!" A man said taking pictures of her, along with the others.

"Ms. Higurashi-Taishio, please look over here!" A woman yelled over the crowd that also yelled out questions.

Kagome raised a hand and silenced everyone, but that still did not decrease the amount of cameras flashing.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am grateful to see many people the moment I got to Tokyo. Without further ado, I would like to introduce everyone my special guest from England." Kagome motioned her hand to Ciel, who calmily stood next to her with dignity.

All of the Phantomhive's staffs stood behind Ciel and Kagome quietly. "The five behind us are the Phantomhive's staff."

"Also I wish to tell you some special news." Kagome annouced again after multiple of cameras flashing, mostly women took pictures of Sebastian. She then gestured to Yako that stood the other side of her with an embarrassed look on her face from all the pictures were tooken of her after Kagome said the next sentence. "I will be working along side with Yako Katsuragi and her partners." There were multiple of gasps before an increase of flashes were heard, before various questions were shouted.

The whole time everyone were still shocked to see Kagome smile so sweet, even though they were fake.

Sesshomaru then walked up to them and motion his hand to follow him inside the building. Which they all did, except for the four servents, who were ordered by Sebastian to help the workers of the place to take the bags to who-knows-where they were supposed to go.

"You're quiet popular around here." Neuro commented after hearing workers they pass by bowing to them at the sametime welcoming Kagome back.

"Of course I am" Kagome answered calmly nodding to everyone in acknowledgement. "How can I not when I appear in TV, News, Websites and such?"

"Is that so..." Neuro thought, before a large smirk came. 'More publicity, more mysteries.'

When they went inside a very large and spacious room, they all sat down as Sebastian stayed loyally by Ciel.

"Now, do anyone know why you are here?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"There is to be another investigation for me, or us." Kagome said.

"Correct" Sesshomaru said as he went to his desk went through files before pulling one out and placing it on his desk. Sebastian took it and placed it on the coffee table that was in the center of the group and opened it and spread the papers.

They all say two photos and three copies of an article.

"What's this?" Yako asked.

"Ah, I heard of this case." Kagome said as she took a page and skimmed the article.

"Oh yeah, it was on news a couple of times." Yako said in realization as she looks beside Neuro in a good distance so she won't get hurt.

"That must be really famous that even you have heard of her." Neuro commented making Yako almost fall.

"Let me guess she wants us to solve her pasts cases that were unsolvable for the police officers?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, and there is another one where a insane fan of hers sending quite disturbing 'presents' for her." Sesshomaru sighed.

"When will we be able to see our client?" Ciel asked.

"Now would be sufficient." A figure entered the room. Everyone turned to see the said client.

"A-A-Aya Asia!" Yako stuttered, as the said person took off her hat and shades.

"Hello" Aya said, waving her hand at the group. "I kind of overheard and since you already got the gist I would like for you to find the culprit who caused the death of my friends."

"Of course we will do it." Neuro answered for the rest.

"Thank you all" Aya smiled showing her movie star smile.

"Then it's settled, if all of you wish to stay, I will send you to the mansion you will be staying in." Sesshomaru pressed a button to speak to his secretary.

"Yes, Taishio-sama" A male voice said.

"Jaken, call in someone-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Aya.

"It's alright. My manager is waiting for me, I'm pretty sure there's room for everyone, since he drives an SUV." Aya smiled.

"Never mind, Jaken." Sesshomaru said into the machine.

"Yes, Taishio-sama." The person, known as Jaken, said.

"Is that all you need to tell us, if it is then we will leave to start the mission." Kagome said.

"Yes, you're all dismissed." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes, nii-sama" Kagome curtsied to Sesshomaru before following everyone out the office door.


End file.
